Taste My Love
by Ryuusai
Summary: [MattxMello][TenRanSama&FayeBD]En el deporte necesitas camaradas, alguien que sepa cual es tu proximo paso para anotar.Lo Encuentras ¿Qué tan seguido podría venir aquella frase a tu mente? Seguro tus labios tienen sabor a chocolate: dulce y amargo
1. Chapter 1

"**Tas****te ****My**** Lo****ve**_**"**_  
**M****attx****M****ello**

**AU – Yaoi – Shonen-ai**

**TenRan-Sama & Faye-BD**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Bostezó, entre cansado y aburrido.

Quizás alcanzaría una puntuación media, le regañarían, berreando cosas como "tu puedes más ¿por qué no lo intentas?" y bleh, bleh, bleh…

Pero no le importaba en absoluto, todos esos triunfos por los que todos peleaban le parecían vacíos y aburridos, además, como hacker tenía más futuro que como cualquier cosa a la que figuraban sus superiores.

-Entonces, los impulsos nerviosos…

Miró hacia la ventana, tan aburrido que podía haber muerto si es que eso asesinara. Afuera llovía como si el mar se hubiera suspendido en el aire y se hubiera dejado caer de un golpe sobre la tierra.

No podría jugar soccer ese día.

-¡Oye, Jeevas!

Levantó la vista, frente a el uno de sus compañeros le sonreía de forma amistosa, algo extraña, y por demás, normal en el.

-¿Umh?

-¿Ya reconsideraste?

-Si

-¿Y…?

-He pensado que no me pienso unir a su equipo de soccer por ningún motivo.

-¡Pero…!

-Lo haré cuando se me venga en gana.

Si bien de esa forma el tipo ese le odiaría u hostigaría de por vida, por no unirse al equipo de soccer. Y no es que no le gustara el deporte ¡Al contrario, le encantaba! Pero le daba flojera el tan solo pensar en las prácticas matutinas.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se levantaba a las 9.00 de la mañana para tan solo ir y practicar un deporte?

Alguien muy fanático, o alguien loco.

Y el era de el segundo caso, pero no lo suficientemente activo.

Apenas puso un pié fuera del establecimiento, sintió como por sus ropas se colaba el agua. Sonrió sintiendo como el frío le calaba los huesos, pero a el que le importaba.

Caminó hasta las canchas que de seguro estarían vacías, enlodadas.

"_Un perfecto lugar para jugar solo"_

Se calzó bien las zapatillas, dispuesto a jugar un rato, hacer unas jugadas, solo, como siempre.

Pero no contaba con que alguien ya estuviera allí.

"¿Qué loco – aparte de mi- juega con esta lluvia?" pensó Matt, mirando a la persona que estaba en medio de la cancha, haciendo jugadas dignas de un jugador profesional.

El muchacho era rubio, con una corta melena que le llegaba sobre los hombros, seguramente era mas bajito que él en estatura, le sacaría por lo menos media cabeza. Pero lo único que podía verle, era su espalda.

Frunció los labios, haciendo el gesto con desgana, pero siguió su camino hasta él, logrando que sus pasos fueran lo suficientemente audibles, entre el césped mojado, para el joven.

-¿Qué quieres?-fue lo que escuchó de la prepotente voz.

Instintivamente, sonrió, burlón.

-La cancha es de todos ¿no?-

Los rubios cabellos se encontraban pegados a la nuca del joven, que ahora miraba bien, tenía una complexión bastante delgada, y sujetaba entre sus manos el balón. Pero aún sin voltear a verle.

-Llueve-indicó, como si eso fuera un obvio motivo para que se fuera.

-Y tu también estás aquí-soltó una ligera risita, y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

Pronto, el rubio giró sobre sus talones, mirándole a la cara, con una clara mueca de fastidio. Matt no supo bien el qué, pero algo en ese chico le llamó la atención.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-

-No, ninguno – comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, tomando sin ningún permiso el balón de las manos del rubio, comenzando a patear la pelota, maniobrar con ella… hacer algo, porque tanto tiempo quieto le estaba dando frío.

Pero el juego no le duró mucho, ya que de un segundo a otro, la pelota no estaba en sus dominios. El chico se la había quitado. Sonrió aún más ¿Un reto? Corrió tras el otro, con el barro hasta las rodillas, y dando pasos largos, le alcanzó, quitándole el balón de la misma forma, y llevándolo hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes ganarme? –escuchó al chico tras de el, muy cerca. Sinceramente, no le gustaría enfrentarse en un partido contra el.

Demasiada fuerza en una persona. Tan seguro de si mismo.

Le dio un pase por la espalda, que el rubio convirtió automáticamente en un gol.

-Juegas bien – le dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico de ojos azules. De seguro era una interesante persona, y le encantaría conocerlo.

-Lo sé-respondió, mirándole altaneramente, sin evitar que una sonrisa burlona y engreída surcara sus labios.

Matt, río simplemente, sin duda era un ególatra, pero le caía bien.

-¿Juegas en el equipo de soccer?-

-Soy el capitán-respondió, separándose de él y yendo a levantar el balón nuevamente.

Era como una extensión de su cuerpo, algo de lo cual no podía separarse por mucho tiempo. Pero en realidad le daba una extraña sensación de quietud y bienestar. No aquél rechazo que algunos de sus compañeros le causaban.

"Raro, definitivamente" pensó, Matt.

-Vaya... entonces no entiendo porqué hay un chico que busca jugadores...-masculló desordenando distraídamente sus húmedos cabellos- el equipo debe ser muy bueno con un capitán así

-No lo suficiente...-

-¿Por?-preguntó, sin intentar parecer intrometido.

Se extrañó. Él normalmente pasaría de cualquier situación en a cual tuviera que colocar el mínimo de esfuerzo en pensar tonterías, como lo eran los problemas ajenos.

-Quiero ganarle al equipo rival... pero no puedo, su entrenador es demasiado bueno...-

-Tu también eres muy bueno –intentó animarle, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, para luego devolver sus manos a los bolsillos. – Además, el entrenador no juega.

-No. Y dudo que lo haya hecho alguna vez en su vida.

-¿Entonces?

-Sabe muy bien como preparar cada movimiento, cada entrenamiento, cada detalle es tomado en cuenta y nos juega en contra… - masculló. Matt vio como él apretaba el balón bajo sus brazos. Era un tema delicado. – Pero ya verás… algún día de estos le demostraré que mi equipo puede ser mil veces mejor que el suyo.

Le miró el rostro, sus ojos - ya que no habían perdido el contacto visual en ningún momento – eran de un atrayente color azul, con una llama de vida, decisión, y fuerza que no podía describir. Un líder natural. No entendía como alguien podía ser mejor…

-Tú…

-Mail Jeevas

-¿Algo mas corto?

-Matt

-Bien, Matt. Yo soy Mihael Keehl, Mello.

-Mucho gusto, Mello – dijo cortésmente, estrechando la mano del contrario.

-Claro – dijo, mirándolo aún a los ojos – Tú me ayudarás a ganarles.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que oíste, mañana los entrenamientos son a las 9 en esta misma cacha-

-No, espera-le detuvo, colocando sus manos frente a él, en señal de "stop"-Yo no quiero unirme al club de soccer.

-Juegas bien-

-¿Y qué?-replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia-No tengo planeado levantarme temprano a entrenar.

-¿Es por el horario?-preguntó, acercándosele, intentando intimidarle.

Pero no sabía que eso con Matt, no funcionaría. A él esas cosas como intimidación le resbalaban, nunca prestaba demasiada atención. Se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo que el frío le calaba los huesos, pero aún así quería seguir en ese lugar.

-En parte-contestó con otro encogimiento de hombros.

Mello, parecía pensar mirando a su costado, meditando. Hasta que finalmente le volvió a mirar directamente, con una sonrisa de superioridad y burla impregnada en sus finos labios.

-¿Y si entrenamos tu y yo por las tardes?-propuso, estaba seguro de que eso no lo rechazaría-No vienes por las mañanas, pero obligatoriamente debes quedarte luego de clases.

-¿Por qué tendría que aceptar?-preguntó en el mismo tono, aún más jocoso.

-Porque yo lo digo

Matt se quedó mirado a Mello durante unos segundos, para luego soltar una carcajada, una risa sincera, de las cuales no soltaba hace tiempo, mientras el rubio le miraba entre extrañado y enojado.

-¿De que demonios te ríes? – berreó ahora mas enojado que extrañado, al ver que la risa del de cabello rojizo no cesaba.

-Haha…de-- de nada – habló apenas, llevándose las manos su estómago, que ya le dolía de tanto reír. La poca costumbre – Me convenciste. Será en las tardes…

-Aquí mismo

-Bien, ahora porqué no entramos o vamos a alguna parte más… 'cómoda' porque siento que el barro me llega hasta los tobillos.

-Y de hecho lo hace – le respondió, mirando los pies de Matt y los suyos. Estaban muy sucios.- Bien, vamos.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

--

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Matt con una sonrisa, y un movimiento de mano.

Mello, simplemente hizo un gesto con su cabeza, de asentimiento, y prosiguió su camino, sintiendo la ligera llovizna caer sobre él.

Al menos había cesado aquella lluvia torrencial que repentinamente había comenzado, y ahora sus ropas de escuela solo iban ligeramente húmedas. Pero no le importó. Esas cosas no le preocupaban.

Caminó un par de calles, sin detener sus pasos. Pero al girar una esquina se encontró con alguien a quien no deseaba ver. Él.

Nate River, o como él le llamaba: Near.

Desde que tenía memoria él entrenaba y jugaba con el balón de soccer, siempre había sido capitán de los equipos a los cuales pertenecía por su liderazgo y buen juego, además de su gran inteligencia para la estrategia y deducción.

Pero Near se metía constantemente en su camino.

Apretó los puños con rabia, mirándolo desafiante. Near le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa que le pareció muy molesta.

-Mello, que sorpresa.

-Una nada agradable sorpresa –contestó, tratando de hacer esa charla lo mas corta posible.

-¿Listo para la próxima temporada?

-¿Para derrotarte? Siempre – dijo altanero, alzando la cabeza orgullosamente. El solo tenerlo frente a el hacia hervirle la sangre ¡Maldito Bastardo!

-Eso se verá en los juegos entonces-dijo, manteniendo su faz relajada y sin preocupaciones.

Como siempre, hizo ese gesto que tanto le crispaba los nervios a Mello: jugueteó con un mechón de sus claros cabellos. Dándole un aire distraído y de niño. ¿Por qué teniendo casi la misma edad, (Near era un año menor) se comportaba así?

Lo que el rubio no sabía, es que era inconscientemente, Near no lo hacía con el afán de molestarle.

-Guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios, Near-respondió, gruñendo ligeramente, necesitaba un poco de chocolate-No dejaré que mi equipo pierda nuevamente... menos contra ti.

-Deberías pensar más... tanta impulsividad no es buena-

-¿Qué me estás llamando?-preguntó prepotente.

¿Acaso le decía idiota¿Y en la cara, además?

-Impulsivo – aclaró, sin dejar de jugar con su cabello.

-¿Y si lo soy a ti qué? – le encaró, dando un paso adelante.

Hizo una mueca de desprecio, sin aguantar un minuto más allí. Pasó por su lado, furioso. Estaba seguro de que Near estaba sonriendo.

"Es un maldito arrogante" pensó, sacando un chocolate de su mochila y deshaciéndose de la envoltura sin mucha paciencia, para luego sacar un gran pedazo de una mordida. Tosió algo atorado, pero sintiéndose igualmente relajado por el dulce sabor del chocolate.

¿Por qué el chico de cabellos azafranados venia a su cabeza ahora? Lo había asociado directamente con la sensación relajante del chocolate. Soltó una carcajada cruel.

"Tonterías"

"_Tu también eres muy bueno…"_ le había dicho.

¿Por qué le había parecido que era algo muy importante? Todo el mundo le decía eso.

"Quizás porque si él lo dice, suena más real y sincero..." pensó la rubia cabeza.

Se detuvo. Se extrañó cuando sintió que toda la ira que sentía contra Near se esfumaba, con el solo pensamiento de Matt le había llegado una extraña calma. Pero, continuó caminando.

Sabía que si comenzaba a deducir que pasaba con él, estaría así mucho tiempo, hasta que le diera una migraña.

"Quizás es porque él es simpático... y actúa como un perro..."

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Abrió la puerta con desgana, llegando, otra vez, a la soledad de su departamento. Dejó las llaves en el recibidor, como de forma casi religiosa lo hacia todos los días. Cuando no las dejaba allí, se le olvidaban al salir y tenía que trepar dos pisos hasta su ventana para entrar. Soltó una carcajada al recordar la cara de la gente del primer piso cuando le vio trepar por su ventana.

- Hasta a la señora se le cayó la sopa…- dijo, sonriendo.

Tiró su mochila sobre el sillón, para ir dirigiéndose al baño con total calma, dejando su ropa, embarrada y mojada, desparramada por todo el departamento. Había sido definitivamente un día extraño.

"_Tú__ me __ayudarás__ a __ganarles_" le había dicho con una sinceridad y autoridad ¡Y el siquiera sabía que demonios planeaba!

"Es interesante" pensó, dando el agua, que por cierto estaba exageradamente fría. Soltó un grito.

-¡Mierda!-maldijo, quitándose del chorro, casi evitando el agua para dar la llave del agua caliente para entibiarla-Jodida agua...

Dejó que el agradable rocío llegara en sus desordenados cabellos, deslizándose por el resto de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con desgana. Las clases habían estado algo agobiantes, y él estaba sin su nintendo DS para escaquearse "disimuladamente" de la aburrida lección que el profesor de gramática impartía.

Aun si sus padres no llamaban...

¿Para que quería aprender y sacar destacables notas si sus padres no estaban para felicitarle?

Simple, sus padres no le llamaban ni visitaban más de una vez al año, la cual era el día de los resultados finales del año. Si él, por cualquier motivo, no tenía las mejores calificaciones de su clase, sería enviado a un internado en Londres, donde ellos "No tuvieran que preocuparse por un malhadado hijo, flojo e impertinente".

Sí, esas eran palabras de su padre. Su madre, ni se hable, ella vivía muy a la usanza "geisha" con él, siempre apoyándole sin decir nada.

Pero a pesar de todo, el satisfacía todas sus exigencias. Les quería, aunque no sabía bien como… Si apenas les conocía.

Hasta sentía que conocía mas a Mello que a sus propios padres.

Otra vez Mello en su cabeza.

Salió del baño con solo una toalla en su cintura, caminando lentamente hacia la cocina para fumarse en paz un cigarro.

RIIING

-Maldito Celular…-masculló con el cigarro en sus labios, buscando desesperadamente su celular entre los bolsillos del sucio pantalón. Miro extrañado la pantalla, y contestó con sus manos algo temblorosas -¿Mello?

-Matt – escuchó la voz firme y modulada de Mello al otro lado de la línea. Pero no se notaba extraño –

-Hola ¿Qué pasa?

- Voy a tu casa, ahora – ordenó, cosa que dejó algo descolocado a Matt, pero no dijo nada – Dame tu dirección.

- Ok…

Colgó luego de darle la dirección, y cortar con lentitud. Mello estaría en su casa en menos de 15 minutos.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

**T**en**R**an-**S**ama: Wii - 1º cap!! Primer Dúo MattxMello que hacemos C: me gusta como va!! ;D ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado ideándolo, escribiendo y babeando xD. Se agradecen sus Reviews -U

**F**aye-**BD**: Weno aquí el primer capi de nuestro fic de DN!! u aish estoy emocionada, lo unico malo, es que casi no se dejan reviews en la parte de DN .. pero no importa, seguiremos de todas formas xDD!! dejen reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Tas****te****My****Lo****ve**_**"**_

**M****attx****M****ello**

**AU – Yaoi – Shonen-ai**

**TenRan-Sama & Faye-BD**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

En cuanto abrió la puerta y vio la mirada de Mello, supo que algo andaba mal.

Pero aun así le permitió pasar a su departamento y le dio una toalla almidonada para que secara sus cabellos húmedos, y fue en busca de algún cambio de ropa para darle, la lluvia no amainaba y Mello al parecer no había siquiera cambiado su ropa de instituto con la cual ya iba todo mojado.

-Espera un poco-le pidió, yendo a la cocina brevemente sólo para colocar el hervidor con agua.

Luego simplemente fue a su habitación en busca de una muda de ropa, y volvió hasta el saloncito, encontrando al rubio en la misma posición: de pie con la toalla sobre su cabeza, sin haber indicio de que hubiese tratado de secar sus cabellos.

-Mello, te enfermarás-

-¿Eso importa? –contestó, apretando los puños.

Matt frunció el ceño un poco, enojado ¿Qué le pasaba? Su mirada indicaba algo totalmente distinto a lo que había visto en la tarde. Su vista vivaz y decidida estaba ahora apagada como si no le importara nada. Maldijo interiormente.

-Sí, si importa – dijo con voz firme, contrastando con su suavidad al intentar secarle un poco el cabello.

-Deja…-replicó sin ganas, apartando las manos de Matt de su cabeza – No necesito que me cuides.

Matt sonrió, viendo como Mello ante tan solo unas palabras se recuperaba.

"Impresionante"

-Si, si. Como sea. –Soltó, más relajado – aquí tienes ropa para que te cambies, el baño está al fondo a la derecha.

-… ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – preguntó, mirándole a los ojos, tratando de dilucidar si había una intención de fondo, algo de Matt. Pero no vio nada, todo era muy simple: amabilidad.

-Porque se me da la regalada gana – contestó, empujándole levemente hacia el baño.

El rubio frunció el ceño, alzando la cabeza.

-No esperes un agradecimiento de mi parte – le dijo en tono desinteresado. Eso era implícitamente un 'gracias'

-No lo esperaba – sonrió, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el chocolate.

"Bastardo" masculló Mello, entrando al baño.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos, viendo como se notaba ligeramente el rasguño que tenía a un lado de su cuello, marcas indudables de las largas uñas de su madre... afortunadamente el cabello le cubría aquello.

Gruñó, ¿Por qué había recurrido a Matt?

Bien, era popular en la escuela, y con los vecinos también. Pero a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente, sentía que no podía confiar en ninguno de aquellos hipócritas que más de alguna vez, había oído hablando de él a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, luego de la discusión con sus padres, luego de salir de casa por la ventana de su cuarto, lo único que su mente le dictó fue ese nombre.

Matt.

No lo dudó, no tenía otra alternativa, si iba nuevamente a alojar a un hotel utilizando la tarjeta de crédito de su padre, le enviarían a un reformatorio en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-El agua tibia me hará bien...-murmuró, para luego dirigirse a la bañera.

Quería olvidarse del mundo por un momento.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Mail tarareaba una canción que sonaba desde el portátil que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mientras su invitado-auto-invitado seguía en la ducha, él prefería matar el tiempo hackeando un par de webs.

¡Vaya gente más loca!

En realidad él no solía dañar ninguna página buena si no que sólo a las que invitaban o apoyaban causas malas.

Terroristas, drogadicción...

Bufó exasperado luego de ver la última página que invitaba a adorar a un tal dios que asesinaba a los criminales. Al diablo, esa también sería borrada...

-¿En eso te entretienes?-preguntó una voz a su espalda, volteó para encontrarse a dos pasos de él a Mello, viendo fijamente la pantalla-Eres un hacker...

-Hn, de vez en cuando...-

Se sentó a un lado de Matt, observando sin mucho interés todo lo que hacia. Pronto sintió como un olor familiar y agradable llegaba hasta sus narices haciéndolo mirar discretamente alrededor. Chocolate…

Se mordió la lengua al pensarse tan adicto. Su último chocolate lo había comido luego del encuentro con Near.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, extrañado ante lo inquieto que estaba Mihael.

-No – dijo firme. Sin dejar de buscar.

Matt vio a todos lados, igual que Mello, buscando qué era lo que le inquietaba. Entonces recordó.

-Por cierto, te dejé un chocolate sobre la mesa –dijo, sin dejar de teclear, haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Hn…-hizo un casi puchero- ¿esperas que lo busque yo? Se buen anfitrión y tráemelo.

-Si tanto lo quieres ve a buscarlo, estás en tu casa-replicó burlón.

En ningún momento había dejado de tipiar y Mello no tenía paciencia.

En cuanto iba a terminar de hackear la página –para luego ir a buscar el mentado chocolate- la pantalla se apagó.

-¿Pero qué...?-

Vio como Mello le sonreía macabra y maliciosamente, con el cable del portátil entre sus dedos... ¿Por qué carajos no se le había ocurrido dejarle la batería?

El rubio golpeó con su mano desocupada la mesa, inclinándose hacía el pelirrojo.

-Eres un mal cachorro, Matt... –murmuró, mirándole fijamente.

-Hn... –le miró desinteresado, para luego simplemente fijar su vista en otra cosa.

Eso, sinceramente, hería el orgullo del rubio. Nadie podía ignorarle tan descaradamente...

-Mírame cuando te hablo – masculló, tomándole de la camiseta sin mucha delicadeza.

Matt volvió a mirarle, sin intención alguna de provocar un conflicto trascendental, simplemente no le nacía. Se inclinó levemente hacia delante, cerrando la portátil ahora apagada, y viendo de cerca de Mello. Tan solo unos centímetros los separaban…

Podía sentir el aliento dulce del rubio sobre su rostro, y Mello podía escuchar sus suave respiración. Mail desvió la vista hacia abajo, sin dejar de observarlo, pasando por sus ojos, su respingada nariz, sus labios finos, la curvatura de rostro, su blanco cuello…

¡Su cuello!

-Mello, estas sangrando – se alarmó, al ver como un fino hilillo de sangre brotaba de una herida en el impecable cuello del rubio.

-Mierda…-masculló, alejándose con brusquedad, colocando una de sus manos en su cuello. Efectivamente, estaba sangrando.

Le dio la espalda a Matt, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa, seguramente su herida se había abierto cuando buscaba el chocolate con la vista.

-Déjame ver – insistió, poniéndose de pie, colocándose frente a Mihael y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, impidiéndole escapar. Tarde se dio cuenta de que era una posición demasiado…-Insinuante –completó, mirándole fijamente.

-Deberías quitarte-ordenó, sarcásticamente-Estás ocupando mi espacio personal.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ver eso-respondió escogiéndose de hombros, para luego tomar el rubio cabello entre sus dedos para poder ver bien la herida.

-Quita tu mano-ordenó, intentando tomarla con la suya, pero el pelirrojo no le hizo el menor caso.

Siguió observando la forma de aquella herida, intentando buscarle una explicación, se le hacían unas marcas muy peculiares... Colocó sus dedos sobre la marca, viendo a que se parecían: uñas.

Marcas de rasguños...

-¿Quien te hizo esto?-preguntó, tironeando ligeramente los cabellos.

-Nadie, no es nada que te importe-respondió, haciendo una pequeña mueca de molestia-...Matt, suelta.

Le soltó, pero no se alejó. Le miró inquisitivamente. Mello era muy fuerte, y el lo sabia con solo mirarle, dudaba que cualquier persona le hubiera hecho eso…

Mello tendría que respetar mucho a esa persona, o quizás debía tener un poder sobre el.

-Dudo que esto lo haya hecho nadie…-contestó algo molesto con quien fuera que le hubiera hecho eso. – Además, si no me importara no te estaría preguntando.

-¡Déjame en paz! – exclamó, tratando de empujarlo, pero Matt le había tomado fuertemente de las manos.

Sabia que tenía ventajas sobre el pelirrojo ¿Por qué no usaba toda su fuerza?

-Dime quien lo hizo-ordenó.

Se sintió extraño, el usualmente era tranquilo y evitaba ordenar a cualquier persona, pedir y cosas. Pero ahora tenía una extraña rabia. Mello no quería contarle quien demonios le había lastimado.

-Que no-replicó, forcejeando al mismo tiempo que se lastimaba las muñecas por la fuerza que Matt estaba empleando en sujetarle.

Estaba hastiado, solo quería descansar y al parecer ir con Jeevas no había sido la mejor opción por como se veían las cosas. Pensó que ir con él sólo le ignoraría y le dejaría estar en la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Pero no.

Este se preocupaba como si en realidad le importara aunque fuese un poco...

Algo dentro de él se removió….

Matt, que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos lo notó de inmediato. Mello se sentía solo. Estaba Solo… Tan Solo como el mismo

Aflojó el agarre que tenia y le abrazó rápidamente a el, sintiendo como el rubio forcejeaba, golpeándole las costillas. Pero no le iba a soltar, por más que forcejeara, por más que hiciera lo que hiciera, no le iba a soltar.

-¡¡Suéltame!! – Gritó, dejando de forcejear – Matt…suéltame… - repitió, finalmente cediendo.

Mello pocas veces en su vida había recibido abrazos así. Siempre eran de felicitaciones, como alabanzas cuando hacia un gol o –como siempre- sacaba una muy buena calificación en clases. De sus padres no recordaba ninguno. Pero ahora venia Matt, a quien no conocía desde hace mucho mas de 8 horas, y le daba un abrazo tal… que se sentía cálido… lleno.

Todo era tan absurdo, que le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a despertar, y se iba a encontrar en su casa, luego de una golpiza propinada por su padre.

-No vas a contarme nada –aseguró matt, con voz suave.

-Exacto – respondió duramente, pero el pelirrojo sabia que Mello era así. El ojiazul se zafó rápidamente del abrazo.

-Bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez – sonrió ante la mirada furiosa de Mello.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a hablarme así, perro?! – replicó rabioso, ese maldito perro iba a pagárselas. Algún día.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Matt admiró nuevamente el rostro dormido de Mello, que se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación, ya que no tenía una habitación para invitados. No opuso resistencia cuando Mello le preguntó y él con una sonrisa divertida, encogiéndose de hombros le dijo "No tengo otra cama". De inmediato el rubio le había mirado asesino, con un implícito "Pues yo aquí y tú en el sofá".

No había pasado más de una hora para que cayera dormido.

Aún le extrañaban esas marcas, y sinceramente estaba preocupado. Esa clase de preocupación que no da con un recién conocido, pero ahí estaba, pensando hasta en la mínima posibilidad de que una chica se lo hubiera hecho y no sus padres como estaba pensando...

Por que sí, tenía sus sospechas.

El rubio no era una persona que se dejara pasar a llevar por nadie, su carácter lo dejaba en claro. Pero esas marcas mostraban que no había habido resistencia. Mello se había dejado golpear.

Pero ¿por qué lo golpearían en primer lugar?

-¿Por qué dejarías tú que te golpearan...?-preguntó en un murmullo.

"_Son cosas que no te incumben, Matt_…" Y es que si. Estaba despierto. Siempre le había costado conciliar el sueño, especialmente si era en casas ajenas. La mirada de Matt sobre el le tenía inquieto.

Se removió cuando se sintió ligeramente incomodo. Claro, los golpes que le habían dado en la espalda aún le dolían, y el roce de la tela del pijama y la ropa de cama tampoco le ayudaba a que sanaran. Se volteó quedando de lado, dándole la espalda a Matt.

"_Así al menos no te veo_…"

Con estudiada lentitud acercó la mano hacia la cabeza de Mello, apartando sus cabellos que de seguro caían sobre su cara. Maldijo viendo que quedaban expuestas sus heridas…

También se volteó, no soportaba ver aquella impecablemente blanca piel moreteada y arañada. Es más, no podía creer que alguien él sabia tan fuerte fuera maltratado de esa forma… ni que se viera tan frágil durmiendo.

Quizás pasaron unos minutos, quizás unas horas ¿Quién sabe? Pero no se dieron cuenta cuando el sueño se ocupo de ellos…

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-¡¿Que carajo haces acostado conmigo?!-fue el grito matutino que despertó a Matt.

Sin quererlo en realidad abrió los ojos, mirando al rededor viendo que esa era su propia habitación, así que ¿por qué le regañaban? No estaba molestando a nadie, y además habían invadido su privacidad. Dio media vuelta encontrándose con Mello, sentado en la cama con los cabellos revueltos.

"Es lindo cuando está recién despertado..."pensó, mirándole con los ojos somnolientos aún.

A pesar de los gritos y zamarreos a los que estaba siendo sometido, creía que la cara de Mello al despertar, con aquellos revueltos cabellos rubios, y ojos semi-somnolientos aunque furiosos, era encantador.

Raro.

-Es mi habitación-replicó, en un ligero murmullo que no estuvo seguro Mello hubiese oído.

-Acordamos que yo dormiría aquí-

-Nnh...-se sentó en la cama, estirando sus brazos para hacer sonar las articulaciones, sin reprimir un bostezo, para luego mirarle nuevamente-... no hagas escándalo, ambos somos chicos... no es como si quisiera tener sexo contigo o algo...

La cara de Mello se tornó involuntariamente de un color carmín. No le importó, usaría como excusa el hecho de que estaba recién despertando. Maldijo y estrujó entre sus manos el cubrecama. ¡Matt tenía razón!

-Igualmente me deberías respetar mis deseos, Jeevas – siseó, apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho de Matt, empujándolo.

-Pero es mi casa-masculló, haciendo berrinche.

Volvió a acostarse y taparse con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, poco le importaba seguir durmiendo hasta que dieran las una de la tarde, de todas formas era sabado y no tenía ninguna clase. Por fin algo de descanso luego de la ajetreada semana.

-Oye, ¿No deberías ofrecerme aunque sea el desayuno?-preguntó Mello teniendo un extraño tic en la ceja.

Pero solo obtuvo una mano agitándose perezosamente fuera de las sabanas. Restándole importancia.

-Ve tú y háztelo, estás en tu casa-masculló Matt, aferrándose a la almohada que había utilizado el rubio, sonriendo somnoliento.

Tenía la suave fragancia de Mello, y eso se le hacía extrañamente tranquilizador.

Lastima que Matt no conociera a Mello aunque fuera durante algo mas de dos días. Si así hubiera sido, se hubiera dado cuenta de que nunca, pero nunca debes contestarle así, jamás.

PAF!

Patada certera en las costillas de Matt, segura caída al piso y falta de aire por unos segundos.

-Owww – se quejó en pelirrojo en el suelo, colocando ambas manos en su zona afectada ¡Dios, pareciera que le hubiera pateado un caballo!

-¿Ahora me darás desayuno? – preguntó fría y autoritariamente el rubio, asomándose desde la cama para verlo. Sonrió cruel.

-Bastardo…

Almohadazo seco en el rostro.

-¿Decías? – continuó, con otra almohada en su mano derecha.

-Nada, nada – se sobó la mandíbula, seguro de que si no hubiera sido la almohada lo que le hubiera golpeado, ahora estaría semiinconsciente en el piso.

Minutos después en la mesa de la cocina se podía ver dos tazas servidas y pan tostado con diferentes agregados. Era todo lo que Matt pudo hacer en cinco minutos, agradecía que al calentar poca agua esta no se demorara mucho.

-Bien, tome haciendo 'su majestad'-expresó sarcásticamente, casi haciendo una reverencia.

Pero Mello le estaba entrenando, así que por esa acción se había ganado su codazo respectivo.

-Eres tan bruto-se quejó, sobándose con cuidado mientras también se sentaba.

-Si no te gusta te aguantas-replicó, tomando una de esas tostadas y untándola con mermelada.

-¡No es como si yo te hubiese invitado!-

Los ojos azules de Mello se clavaron en los oscuros de Matt, dejándole callado en su berrinche. Pero el rubio solo bufó exasperado, dándole una mordida a su pan.

-No te quejaste, imbécil- de otra mordida termino de comer su tostada y se levanto de golpe – si no querías que estuviera aquí solo tenías que decirlo y ya.- siseó mirándolo fijamente.

Matt estuvo a segundos de morderse la lengua por haber dicho tal cosa.

-Mello…

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó alzando la cabeza.

Sabía que Matt no le había invitado, y de veras le pesaba el hecho de haber llegado así como así a su casa, y encima tratarle de esa forma, pero… había sentido por primera vez que era realmente bienvenido en algún lugar. Le dolía aun mas que se lo recriminara de esa forma.

Que alguien le aceptaría por como era.

-Yo no quise decir eso…

-¿Quieres tú que me vaya? – repitió, sin dejar de verlo.

-Claro que no-respondió, levantándose también.-Me divierto contigo lo cual es bastante extraño siendo yo, tú eres divertido.

Matt sabía que decir aquello había sido demasiado impulsivo a la vez que cruel, pero usualmente él era así: sincero. Expresaba lo que su cabeza le decía sin tener que ocultarlo para ser aceptado. Si alguien quería ser su amigo, que le aceptara como era.

-¿Sólo por eso?-le preguntó, sonriendo irónico.

Aquél era un motivo demasiado pobre...

-Me agrada como eres Mihael Keehl, y no creo que con nadie haya tenido una amistad en tan poco tiempo... nunca he confiado lo que confío en ti ahora...-respondió, aunque le pareció cursi.

Hizo una mueca. No es como si se estuviera declarando...

-Bien, con eso me basta – dijo, volteando el rostro para que Matt no viera esa estúpida sonrisa que no quería borrarse de sus labios.

Subió la taza con chocolate lentamente hasta su boca, sintiendo como el sabor dulce y amargo invadía sus sentidos. Dulce…

Quizás de esa misma forma sabría un beso de Matt. Curveo sus labios hacia arriba. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando?

-¿…Hey, le avistaste a tus padres que estarías aquí? –preguntó al aire.

Mihael casi tira su chocolate por la mesa ante el salto involuntario que pegó.

-¿Eso qué te importa? –respondió bruscamente.

-Relájate, solo era una pregunta.

¿Qué le pasaba a Mello? Era una pregunta inocente, común… ¿Es que acaso esa era la razón…? ¿Los propios padres del rubio le habrían hecho esas heridas? Sintió su sangre hervir con el solo hecho de pensarlo.

-Lo del cuello...-masculló, cerrando un puño-¿Te lo hicieron tus padres?-

Mello le miró sorprendido, pero enseguida miró desinteresado cualquier cosa, intentando disimular.

Pero eso ya no contaba, Matt se había percatado de su reacción.

-No-

-Mentiroso-replicó, tomándole del cuello con una de sus manos acercándole-¡¿Por qué carajo le proteges?!-

-No es tu asunto-respondió, intentando quitarle, pero como ya le había sucedido, no pudo-¡Suéltame!

Pero Matt no le escuchaba, seguramente siquiera se daba cuenta de la presión que tenía en sus muñecas y lo amoratadas que se pondrían en un par de horas.

-¿Por qué les proteges?-repitió, acercándose amenazador.

Mello supo en ese momento, que no siempre Matt era aquel chiquillo risueño y tranquilo. También tenía su lado serio.

Y él no quería hablar de aquello...

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

_N_**otas****de las**_A_**utoras** nOn

**T**en**R**an-**S**ama: wii!! Segundo capi 3 Me ha ocurrido un extraño cambio .u. no me sale tanto Matt y eso que yo soy Matt!! Asdsadsa O: en fin, Perrito al ataque xD yo voto porque Matt secuestre a Mello y se queden ambos en su dpto. D ojala hayan disfrutado esta actualización nOn bao!

**F**aye: waii x) Matt es un seme que no le gusta que le toquen lo suyo ò-o asi que peleará con Mello por eso xDD!! uff y lo del secuestro es una genial idea xDD! yaoistas en acción xD! Saluditos ;D!

**R**eviews!


	3. Chapter 3

"**Tas****te****My****Lo****ve**_**"**_

**M**att**x****M**ello

**AU – Yaoi – Shonen-ai**

**T**en**R**an**-S**ama** & F**aye**-BD**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Dímelo – insistió.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso, carajo! – gritó Mello, ya harto. - ¡No quiero!

Matt aflojó su agarre al darse cuenta. El rubio tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, y sus muñecas estaban rojas.

-Mello, yo lo—

-Tú nada. – le empujó fuertemente, volteando su rostro hacia cualquier parte, acariciando sus muñecas. Volvió a ver a Matt, quien le miraba arrepentido desde el suelo.

"Como un perro…"

-Déjame exp—

-¿Por qué insistes en saber sobre mis heridas? – no le iba a dejar hablar. Necesitaba respuestas antes que nada. Quería que le explicara el porque de esa preocupación…

-Porque me preocupa, ¿no es obvio?-contestó, sincero- Me importa si ellos te hicieron eso, me preocupa saber porqué les proteges.

-No deberías, no es asunto tuyo-

Matt se revolvió los cabellos pelirrojos con una mano, desordenándonos sobre su rostro, mientras bufaba hastiado. Siempre la misma contestación con él.

-Dímelo, Mello-pidió, tomándole una de sus manos, aún desde el suelo.-No te estoy pidiendo mucho...

-Esto no te lo diré-replicó, sin soltarse.

Era extraño, usualmente él no permitía que nadie le tocara, mucho menos le tomara de las manos, pero ahora ahí con Matt, todo parecía tan completamente correcto, que poco le importaba estar de la mano con él.

-Si te respondo, no me joderás más.

Matt frunció el ceño, si le decía y no tenía oportunidades de seguirle preguntando, quedaría quizás peor o igual que antes. Pero en cambio, si no le decía nada no tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo…

Carajo ¬¬U.

-Bien… Pero tiene que ser una respuesta completa.

-Fueron mis padres – respondió rápida pero moduladamente.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Nada de preguntas, Matt-le cortó, mirándole fríamente.

Mail gruñó por lo bajo, casi golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesita que le quedaba casi a la altura. Sin más se levantó sin soltar la mano del otro, para luego jalarle y acorralarle entre la mesa y él.

-¿Qué-?-

-Si no te pregunto nada más, ¿prometes huir de ellos la próxima vez que quieran tocarte?-

Matt mantuvo su mano bien firme, a la altura de su cabeza, para que no pudiera escabullirse. Le gustaban las cosas de frente, decírselas directamente sin temor, por eso trataba así a Mello.

¿No era mejor cultivar la confianza sin mentiras?

"¿Por qué puta te gusta ponerte así de cerca?" Se preguntó mentalmente Keehl, mirándole desafiante a los ojos. Demonios, sentía el calor acomodarse en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un suave rosa.

-No tengo por qué prometerte nada.

-Por favor…

-No. Además ¿Huir donde? – Haha. Sabía de antemano que Jeevas le ofrecería su casa. Pero quería escucharlo.

-Aquí.

-¿Para que sigas acosándome así? – soltó mordaz, sonriendo de forma cruel al ver como Matt se sonrojaba súbitamente. Gol.

-¿A—Acosándote? – pronunció apenas. ¡Dios! ¡Siquiera lo había pensado así!

-Si, llego a pensar que quieres violarme.

-¡¿¿VIOLARTE??! – exclamó, sintiéndose como una olla a presión. ¡Es que se le pasaban imágenes nada santas!... ¡Rayos!

Bueno… Tampoco es que Mello fuera feo 9.9

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese último pensamiento. ¿En realidad le gustaba Mello...?

-Bueno, no es como si no lo hubieras intentado anoche... ¿Por qué me mirabas tanto?-

Mello sonrió, macabro, cuando veía como Matt se agarraba la cabeza con las manos mientras la sacudía como queriéndose quitar algún pensamiento. Seguramente algún pensamiento nada casto. Rió ligeramente. Eran adolescentes por dios, evidentemente a las palabras "acosar" y "violar" las hormonas trabajaban más rápido y creaban pensamientos impuros.

-Yo n-no...-

-Yo creí que serías más disimulado... vamos, quedándote a dormir en la misma cama-bufó divertido-eres obvio.

-¡No te violaría!-exclamó cuando pudo quitar todo el tartamudeo.

-Pero si quieres tener sexo ¿no?-

-¡¡Agh, ya deja de decir eso!! – le calló con una de sus manos, desesperado. ¡Eran demasiadas insinuaciones!

-Mnmnhmn –

-¿Qué?

Se carcajeó aún con la mano de Matt sobre su boca. Tan solo había dicho unas cuantas cosas ciertas, unas insinuaciones, y palabras sugerentes, y Matt prácticamente hervía en vergüenza. Realmente parecía un niño.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Pizza

-Papas Fritas

-¡Pizza!

-¡Papas Fritas!

Ahí estaban, en la sala de estar del pequeño departamento de Matt, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre que debían comer. Y aún más, ordenar. Ya que ninguno de los dos se hacia el animo de cocinar algo, o mas bien, que el pelirrojo cocinara. Ni modo que Mihael cocinara.

-¡Pizza! Las papas fritas te bloquean las arterias. Así no me servirás como jugador- concluyó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Al diablo con eso, por un par de veces que coma no pasará nada-replicó, haciendo berrinche-Además, luego sólo salgo a correr un tiempo y ya, gasto las calorías y la grasa acumulada.

-Ya te dije, pizza-

-Y yo te digo papas fritas, no es como si tu fueras a pagar ¿o si?-replicó sonriente, yendo hacia el teléfono.

-¡Jeevas no desobedezcas!-gritó, cuando el otro se alejó-¡Al carajo quien paga, ordena pizza!

-¡Las dos!-gritó finalmente, marcando los números.

Si era más fácil pedir las dos cosas y que cada uno comiera lo que quisiera, después de todo el dinero no era problema, ya llamaría a sus padres para pedirles más.

Pero en cuanto le contestaron y él se dispuso a hablar, el teléfono le fue arrebatado con fuerza y rapidez, para luego colgar.

-¿Pero qué...?-

-Engordarás si comes los dos, sólo uno: pizza-

-No soy una maldita chica, lo que menos me importa es subir un kilo-replicó, haciendo aspavientos.

-¡A mi si me importa! ¡Te lo ordeno como tu capitán!

-¡Pero quiero papas! – soltó en un berrinche, con unas cómicas cascaditas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-No seas llorón – le regañó dándole un zape, para luego marcar rápidamente los números y ordenar antes de que Matt reaccionara. Al fin y al cabo, mas tarde le pediría que cocinara para el.

Y tal como había predicho, el pelirrojo le miraba con ganas de querer hacerle quizás qué cosas.

-Autócrata y dictador… - le dijo, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-Ni que fueras comunista… ¬¬

-

-

-

Unas horas después…

-¿Qué tu no tienes tarea? – le dijo el rubio, aburrido, lanzándole una almohada en la cabeza a Mail, quien jugaba tranquilamente con su DS.

-Si

-¿Y…?

-¿Y qué?

-¿No la haces?

-No

-Vago… -bufó, estaba aburrido. Además estaba seguro de odiar esa maldita consola, porque desde que se había puesto a jugar hace más o menos media hora, Matt no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

"Puto juego del demonio…"

-Sólo demoraré un par de minutos en hacerla...-masculló, aporreando los botones del juego al perder.

"Carajo, maldito juego..."

-Hey...-el rubio le llamó. Intentado llamar la atención de Matt.

-¿Nnh?-

-Hagamos algo-dijo, estirándose en el sofá.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó, mientras su mente pensaba cosas raras. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

"Cualquier cosa con tal de que dejes ese maldito juego"

-Cualquier cosa…

-Se hacer todo menos eso. – dijo divertido, viendo la cara 'ja. Muy gracioso ¬¬' de Mello.

-Salgamos de aquí, me hastío. – suspiró poniéndose de pie, arreglándose la maldita playera con rayas que le había prestado el pelirrojo.

No es como si fuera a quejarse, pero no estaba acostumbrado a vestir así. Además le quedaba grande y bueno… hería su orgullo de hombre.

-Bien – le siguió hacia la salida, tomando sus llaves para salir.

RIIING

Se miraron mutuamente.

-Ese celular no es mío – dijo Matt, sin terminar de abrir la puerta.

Mello se acercó sin decir nada hacia la habitación del pelirrojo, sacando de su uniforme el celular.

-Madre…- susurró, tragando duro. No se animaba a contestar.

Pero la pantalla seguía tintineando, con la música y el teléfono con vibrador. Pero él se mantuvo ahí, sin saber que hacer. Había huido de una situación que sus padres no perdonarían. Usualmente sólo le dejaban regresar solo, porque utilizaba las tarjetas de crédito para quedarse en algún hotel, por los registros ellos podían enterarse de ello, pero que ahora no hubiese ido y gastado...

-Maldición...-murmuró, dejando que sonara.

-¿Mello?-le llamó, desde la puerta aún.

En cuanto dejó de sonar, buscó las opciones para que sólo vibrara, mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama. No quería arruinar lo bien que la estaba pasando con Matt en esos momentos, simplemente porque a su madre le venían estúpidos cargos de conciencia que su psicólogo instalaba en ella.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta nuevamente, viendo al pelirrojo apoyado en ella, mirándole confundido.

-Ya, vamos-instó, con un gesto.

-¿Quién era?

-La alarma solamente, había olvidado quitarla.

-¿Alarma de qué? – preguntó perspicaz. Mirándole fijamente y sin dejarle pasar.

-Matt, No jodas. En serio.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes correr?! – Le gritó arbitrariamente, con un silbato en su boca.

Matt maldijo el momento en que habían salido, porque al rubio se le había ocurrido comenzar a entrenarle de inmediato en un parque cercano y vacío, puesto que aún había pozas y barro a causa de la lluvia del día anterior. Suspiró saltando una rama que estaba en el suelo. Además ¿De donde había sacado ese silbato ò.ò?

-¡Más rápido! ¡Mi abuela corre más rápido que tú!

-¡Pues dile a tu abuela que se una al equipo! Seguro no es humana – se quejó parando frente al rubio. ¡Había corrido por una hora! ¡Y sobre el barro! ¡Estaba cansado, por dios!

Mello frunció el ceño tentado a darle una buena patada para que dejara de quejarse como una niña (ejem) pero no lo hizo, por una vez su conciencia fue más fuerte que su impulsividad y le dio pena el pobre y tambaleante Matt.

-Lo haría, pero seguro que acosaría a los jugadores, imbécil-replicó con burla.

-¿Además le hace a la pedofilia?-preguntó, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas tambaleantes-que mierda de familia...

Pero tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Aquello que había comenzado como broma había tocado un punto sensible en Mello: su familia.

-Diez vueltas más, y no te detengas a menos que mueras-

-Y-Yo...-

Demonios, estaba aún más torpe e insensible ese día. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-Corre, Jeevas-

-No fue mi intención decir eso, ¡estoy torpe hoy!-exclamó, tomándole por los hombros, sin sentirse intimidado por esa mirada fría y retadora.

-Esa excusa no te servirá en un partido. Corre – le contestó sin dejar su postura, cruzando sus brazos.

Matt tenía razón, su familia era una mierda. Quitó las manos de Matt de sus hombros de un manotazo, tocando su silbato.

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!

-¡Ya! ¡Ya te oí! – se quejó, volviendo a correr. No sentía sus piernas de todos modos ú.u

Le siguió con la mirada, ausente. Le dolía el hecho de que hasta el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de lo destruida que estaba su familia. Su madre con esa depresión tan arraigada, su padre y su adicción al tabaco y al alcohol…

Y su hermana…

¡Momento! ¡Matt se había detenido!

-¡¿Quién te dijo que pararas?! –le gritó caminando hasta el, pero Matt no le hacia caso alguno. Tan solo estaba ahí, con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y otra en su pecho. - ¡Matt!

El pelirrojo volteó a verle, comenzando a toser con fuerza. Le dolía el pecho, se sentía algo ahogado. Mello se acercó rápidamente, colocándole una mano sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó neutral, sin dejar salir su preocupación.

Matt tan solo siguió tosiendo, procurando respirar de vez en cuando para no ahogarse más de lo que ya lo estaba. Luego de unos momentos por fin pudo detenerse y respirar adecuadamente, su garganta le escocía y un amargo sabor metálico le dejaba saber que se había hecho bastante daño en la garganta.

-Nada…-

-Esa tos no es por nada-replicó, ya algo molesto-¿Qué carajos te pasa?

-Nnnh… el vicio, placer por dolor, supongo-meditó enderezándose, mirando a un Mello cabreado.

Bueno, eso se le hacía costumbre.

-¿Vicio?-repitió, harto.- ¿Fumas?

El pelirrojo se abstuvo de mentirle, le extrañaba que no hubiese visto las cajetillas desperdigadas por su departamento, pero bueno. Asintió no muy enérgico, empezaba a odiar ese poder de deducción que el rubio poseía.

-¿Es que acaso eres estúpido?-

-¿Qué…?

Iba a terminar de contestarle, cuando sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, que le hizo voltear la cara. Se llevó automáticamente una mano a la zona afectada, volviéndose a ver a Mello, quien le miraba furioso.

-¿Qué acaso quieres matarte? – Siseó acercándose amenazante a Matt, quien no se atrevía a moverse- Dudo mucho que no sepas los efectos del cigarro.

¡Buena sorpresa le daba Jeevas ahora! ¡Fumaba! Esa cosa iba a matarlo… No podía jugar fútbol si fumaba, porque le podían pasar cosas similares o aún peores de las que en este momento estaban pasando.

Y el no se perdonaría que al pelirrojo le pasara algo por su culpa.

-¿Por qué te pones así? – preguntó Mail, algo extrañado de la actitud que había tomado Mihael.

-Porque… - Se mordió la lengua. No le diría que estaba preocupado.

Iba en contra de sus principios. Además, el cachorro podría ponerse mimado.

-Al final vas a tener que pagarme las medicinas…-masculló, comprendiendo que Mello no le diría la verdad-… se te hace costumbre golpearme.

-Creo que eres de los que entiende a la mala… así que aguantas, y dejas de fumar-

-¿Por qué no dejas tú de comer chocolate?-replicó, encogiéndose de hombros-¡Es lo mismo!

-Claro que no, yo no engordo-

-Al carajo con eso, cuantas calorías y grasas le harán mal a tus arterias también-refutó, gesticulando con los brazos.

¡No podía quitarle su cuota diaria de cigarrillos! Él tenía un plan maestro ò-o fumaría hasta los treinta y algo, para luego dejar de hacerlo por diez años, estaba comprobado que sus pulmones se regenerarían.

¡Médicamente comprobado!

-Yo hago deporte y aprovecho esas calorías – le rodeó lentamente, poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo - … Si te encuentro fumando en mi presencia, encuentro un paquete de cigarros, te juro que sufrirás las penas del infierno.

-¿Y esas son…?

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo –

Matt tragó saliva. El iba en serio, su mirada se lo decía.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Oye, ¿y si mañana vamos al parque o algo?-preguntó Matt, mientras 'aporreaba' (como más de una vez Mello le había dicho) el teclado.

Habían convivido en paz la última semana. Desde que Mello se había auto-invitado a quedarse a su casa, para no volver a la propia habían puesto pequeñas normas. Cada quien tenía su horario y no tenía porque darle explicaciones de nada al otro. Matt le prestaba uno de los uniformes para el instituto al rubio, ya que no había oportunidad de que buscara el propio en su casa.

No era tan complicado, excepto por el manejo de la cama.

Sí, la cama era la eterna pelea de todos los días. Mello simplemente se iba a dormir antes y se echaba en la cama y a Mail en más de una ocasión no le quedó más remedio que dormir en el sofá. Aunque una que otra vez se había colado a dormir junto a Mihael, le dolía la espalda tanto dormir en el mueble.

-Nnh-gruñó por lo bajo en respuesta.

Gran problema para el rubio. Había salido con su billetera de casa, pero no tenía tanto dinero. Estaba prácticamente 'colgado' de Matt para que le 'alimentara'.

El pelirrojo se percató de aquél silencio y supo porque no le respondía. Pero a él lo que menos le importaba era el dinero. Después de todo, sus padres se lo daban sin preguntar con tal de que no les fastidiara.

-De todas maneras, yo te estoy invitando-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y quien te dijo que ese era el problema? – ladró Mello, mirando la espalda y la nuca de Matt. Bufó y se puso de espaldas en la cama.

En esos momentos cuando el pelirrojo se colgaba del PC era cuando mas se aburría. A veces lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era comer chocolate, pero… el dinero comenzaba a escasear, y no debía malgastarlo. Gruñó imperceptiblemente al sentirse tan dependiente de alguien.

En especial ser dependiente del cachorro.

Matt dejó de teclear al escuchar el gruñido de Mihael, volteando la silla giratoria y quedando de frente a su cama, que por cierto, tan suya ya no era. Le quedó mirando a los ojos, divertido de la cara de saturación que tenía.

Sabía su problema, pero a el realmente no le molestaba el hecho de pasarle algo de dinero mientras estuviera en su casa. Tiempo que por cierto hasta ahora estaba indefinido.

-¿Quieres ir o no? – preguntó de forma directa, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Mello volvía a mirarle de la forma asesina a la que ya tan acostumbrado estaba.

-No me preguntes así. Parece como si invitaras a una chica. – replicó volteándose nuevamente en la cama, para quedar sentado. Sentía su rostro algo caliente.

Seguro que era por la calefacción del departamento.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te pregunte? – volvió a interrogarle, sonriendo cándido. Le encantaba desesperarlo así - … ¿Crees que parece como si estuviéramos haciendo una cita?

-Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, perro – volteó el rostro, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

-No, no pienso eso-replicó de inmediato. No quería dar lugar a segundas interpretaciones-Es sólo salir ¿no?

-Si tú quieres...-

-¿O si no, qué sería?-preguntó, balanceando uno de sus pies hasta colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche, y echarse de espalda en la cama.

-Nnh...-colocó un dedo en su mentón como si estuviera pensando en un gran razonamiento. Luego simplemente sonrió-... una cita.

-Imbécil, los chicos no tienen citas con otros chicos-refutó enojado.

Repentinamente la sola idea de que aquello no fuera normal, le enfadó. Ya llevaban una semana así, conviviendo y si se miraba desde otro ángulo seguramente parecía que ellos dos...

Sonrojo inmediato

-Claro que sí, por algo están los gays-razonó girándose nuevamente en su silla, volviendo su atención al PC.

-¡Yo no soy gay! – exclamó, colocándose en pie de un salto de pura exaltación. ¡El no era gay y estaba al tanto de eso!...Pero nada le aseguraba que Matt no lo fuera.- Y creo que tu tampoco.

Sonrisa ladina por parte de Jeevas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo soy? – dijo al aire, intentando jugar con el rubio.

Mihael se volvió a sentar, mirando de forma inquisidora la nuca del pelirrojo. Era cierto. Apoyó sus manos en la cama, intentando relajarse un poco e intentar pensar con claridad.

-No te ves como uno… ¿Eres bisexual? – preguntó, fingiendo poco interés.

-Sí – respondió con simplicidad. Volvió nuevamente su silla para ver el rostro de Mello, que para su sorpresa no había cambiado para nada su expresión.

-¿Qué me ves?

-¿No te importa que lo sea? – Estaba asombrado. Casi asustado. Pensaba que Mello le diría algo para molestarle o quizás, en un caso extremo, se iría. Pero no había hecho nada.

-No ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

Era el único que no había reaccionado así ante tal declaración…

Hasta sus padres le habían ofendido y despreciado por aquello. Era una de las principales causas de que le dejaran solo.

-Oye, reacciona. – le llamó el rubio, lanzándole un almohadazo. Matt, luego de que esta se estampara en su cara, le prestó atención. - ¿Aún sigue en pié la invitación?

-…claro.

-Bien, iremos el sábado – concluyó, dándole la espalda para intentar dormitar un momento.

Matt le siguió observando por varios minutos, aún sin creerse que un muchacho como Mello, tan frío y egocéntrico, siquiera le importara que el fuera bisexual. En realidad, lo que más le afectaba del casi desprecio que sus padres le tenían era que, siquiera dudaron en tacharlo de "enfermo" que aquello en una familia como la suya sólo traería la vergüenza.

Sí, desde que a sus quince años les había dicho a sus padres que se sentía atraído por un compañero de clases, que aquél infierno no se había detenido por un momento.

Quiso ir y abrazarse a aquél cuerpo cálido que se encontraba recostado en su cama, estrecharle entre sus brazos dando gracias por aquella mínima muestra de afecto que se le hacía tan necesaria a veces, y él no podía recibir.

-Eres único...-murmuró, antes de levantarse y salir a caminar por ahí.

No vio los ojos azules abrirse lentamente luego de que él salió de la habitación. Mello le había escuchado.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

**T**en**R**an-**S**ama: Awww!! ¡Me ha gustado un montón este capitulo! Está tan sweet

Hubo cierto avance en la relación de Mello y Matt, y ya se van conociendo cosas de los dos. Es cierto que esto va un poco lento xD pero ya habrá acción D Garantizado! xD Dejen sus lindos comentarios ;D

**F**aye: Faye: waa capi cute u amo escribir en dúo, estos muchachitos avanzaran ¬u¬ que si no, Matty se me desespera (y de paso la inner tambien xD) esperamos comentarios ) y que les guste como va la trama, nus leemos D


	4. Chapter 4

"**T**aste**M**y**L**ove_**"**_

**M**att**x****M**ello

**AU – Yaoi – Shonen-ai**

**T**en**R**an**-S**ama** & F**aye**-BD**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-¿Listo?

-¡No! ¡Ya deja de preguntar!

Miró el reloj. Las 12.35 p.m. ¡Se suponía que saldrían hace 20 minutos! Pero Mello se demoraba aún mas que una chica. Suspiró y metió sus manos en las bolsas de sus jeans, mirando por la ventana el radiante día soleado.

El clima estaba últimamente muy raro.

-¿Y—…?

-¡Matt, cállate! – gritó desde la habitación, terminando de ponerse sus pantalones y arreglarse un poco el cabello.

Sabía que se demoraba en arreglarse, pero le ponía nervioso el hecho de que Matt le preguntara cada cinco minutos que si estaba listo. Se miró al espejo y salió.

-Listo, vamos. – anunció Mello en la entrada a la sala, viendo al pelirrojo parado en la ventana.

Matt volteó hacia el rubio, quedando, inevitablemente con la boca abierta. Traía unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, al igual que su playera sin mangas, que dejaba ver su cintura. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué?

-N—Nada – dijo, colocándose sus goggles y pasar frente a Mihael.

Quizás no había sido la mejor idea acompañar a Mello a infiltrarse en su casa y sacar las cosas que el creyó necesarias. Pero él se lo había pedido, además, sabía que el rubio necesitaba dinero.

En fin, era culpa de Keehl. Porque el ni un pie había puesto en su casa.

-Ajá,-asintió sarcástico, era tan evidente que a Matt le pasaba algo. Bufó exasperado- al diablo, vamos-

Salieron del apartamento, caminando pronto por la calle poco transitada, Mello reconocía que aquel vecindario era bastante tranquilo y acogedor, una comunidad residencial donde mayormente se veían condominios familiares.

Familias... tantas como la que él no tenía.

No había querido preguntarle a Matt porqué vivía en un departamento él sólo, no era muy de él preguntar sobre cosas tan personales, pero la curiosidad por saber sobre su "benefactor" le ganaba en muchas ocasiones.

¿Cómo carajos costeaba un departamento tan bien amoblado y ubicado? Tenía televisores LCD en su habitación y sala de estar, un portátil nuevo (seguro y el maldito aparato no tenía más de dos meses), otro que parecía estar más utilizado, y varios implementos extraños, pero estaba seguro que más de uno no era para algo muy bueno...

Es más, ¿cómo unos padres dejan a su hijo vivir sólo con 17 años? Sus propios padres serían una mierda, pero le mantenían en casa y le daban todo lo necesario para vivir, aunque eso no incluyera el cariño...

-¿Mello?-escuchó la voz grave de Matt-¿Qué pasa? Me estás mirando raro...

Y sí, lo sabía, seguramente había colocado la estúpida mueca de tristeza que se le venía a la cara cada vez que pensaba en sus padres y su 'familia'.

-Nada – contestó de forma seca.

Llegaron a la parada de autobús, donde había muy poca gente. Era un día demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, pero que importaba. Iba a divertirse. El transporte llegó a los pocos minutos.

-¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó Matt, cuando ya iban en camino, al ver la cara pensativa y ausente de Mello. No se le había quitado esa expresión desde que habían salido.

-Nada que te importe

Frunció el ceño un poco, estaba analizando la mierda de familia que tenía. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por su tío L, el estaría muerto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no recordar…

-Si no me importara no te estaría preguntando. – le respondió, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza rubia, intentando tranquilizarlo

No le gustaban esas expresiones en el rostro de Mello, que de por sí eran muy frecuentes.

Mucho más frecuentes de lo que alguien le había mostrado a él.

-Nada, Matt, no es nada-replicó, quitando la mano sobre su cabeza de un manotazo.

Le gustaba, sí le daba una maldita sensación de bienestar y cariño que nadie le había brindado con tanto desinterés. Una reconfortante sensación de apoyo y confianza que estaba ahí, y él no quería tomar.

No, porque si lo hacía sería dependiente de él por el resto de su vida seguramente...

-Mello-le llamó, tomándole por las mejillas para que le viera a los ojos.

Estaban en el último asiento del autobús y este iba casi vacío, a si que siquiera se molestó en ocultar aquel acto que podría ser malinterpretado. Porque sí, él no tenía ninguna mala intención con el rubio, sólo quería verle, que él le viera.

¿...Verdad?

-¿Qué...?-

-Sólo...-comenzó, tragando saliva dificultosamente, la inusitada cercanía que tenia con el rostro de Mello le atraía-... sé feliz, ¿bien?

El rubio le miró extrañado. Pero ¿qué mierda de petición era esa? Cómo demonios podía pedirle aquello cuando le vio con heridas en su cuello causados por su amorosa madre, cuando le vio trepando por el árbol que daba a su ventana para entrar a su habitación ya que si entraba por la puerta principal seguro y su padre le mataba...

¿Cómo...?

-¿Es que tú eres imbécil de verdad?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Necesitaba su chocolate. Ahora.

-¿Y ahora por qué? –preguntó, algo extrañado de la reacción brusca de Mello.

Faltaba poco para llegar al parque, de ahí tan solo serían unas cuadras. Pero no prestaba atención a eso, mas bien miraba los ojos de Mello. El intentaba mas que nada esquivar su mirada, pero el le tenía firmemente sujeto.

-Porque yo lo digo, y con eso basta – cortó, mirándolo a los ojos

"¿Por qué eres así conmigo?" Se preguntó mentalmente, sintiendose doblegado por su preocupación. Por Matt…

"¿Qué puedes pensar de mi…?" Tomó las muñecas de Matt y con suavidad, extraña en él, le apartó de si.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Mail tomó la cabeza del rubio, acercando sus labios a la oreja de este y apartando sus cabellos con sutileza.

-Quiero que sonrías, Mello…-le susurró suavemente, cerrando los ojos. Intentando que le entendiera. –

"Quiero que dejes todas tus pesadillas atrás, aunque se que suena imposible, no lo es…" pensó. Eso no se lo diría aún.

Se apartó con la misma sutileza con la que se había acercado.

Mello sentía sus mejillas ligeramente calientes, pero intentó controlar su sonrojo, no podía dejar que el pelirrojo le viera sonrojado y vulnerable luego de ese acercamiento. Pero no podía quitárselo, sólo le mantenía sujeto del rostro aún y una de sus manos se había dirigido a su cuello, acariciándole sutilmente con el pulgar la piel descubierta.

-N-Nh...-

Sí y ahora la voz se había quedado guardada en lo recóndito de sus cuerdas vocales, por que no le salían más que cosas entre cortadas.

"Soy bisexual" recordó las palabras del propio pelirrojo.

Si lo era no sería tan raro que estuviera tan cerca, ¿cierto? Además que tuviera sus ojos puestos en él con ese brillo extraño y cautivador en ellos. Se sentía como en las ocasiones que quería besar a alguien, él simplemente lo hacía pero ahora era un chico y él nunca se había imaginado así.

-¿Mello qu-...?-

Pero su pregunta no se completó, sus labios habían sido sellados y Matt estaba sorprendido. Sí, porque no pensó que sería Mello quien se acercaría a él primero, creyó que él lo tendría que hacer.

Cerró los ojos, entregándose a aquellos labios abrasadores.

Deslizó una mano hasta su cintura, sin dejar de atender sus labios, sintiendo como una de las manos del rubio subía hasta su hombro y la otra hasta su cuello, atrayéndole aún más.

-Estación Illusion park, por favor bajar por la puerta de atrás.

Mello sintió como si todo el mundo volviera a aparecer a su alrededor, y se separó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Había actuado impulsivamente, y ahora tenía un gran asunto entre sus manos.

Le había besado.

Había besado a un chico. A Matt.

-Vamos – dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y dándole la espalda a Matt para acercarse a la puerta y bajar.

Matt primero no atinaba a hacer nada más que mirarlo, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que las puertas se cerraban, así que salió tras de el corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó? – le interrogó, caminando tras de el. Mello no aminoraba su velocidad, y estaba apunto de comenzar a trotar - ¿Me estas escuchando? –

Le tomó del brazo, a lo que el rubio le rechazó con brusquedad, volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué pasó, dices? – le dijo en tono irónico - ¡Pasa que acabo de besar a un chico, Matt!

-¿Y eso qué?-le preguntó enojado, Mello había dicho de tal forma que le parecía que era culpa suya-Te gustó ¿no?

-Tú no entiendes nada-replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué no entiendo?-preguntó, intentando tomarle por el hombro pero Mello le empujó-¡Mello! ¡No es el fin del mundo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó, mirando hacia los costados, viendo como la gente se les quedaba mirando.-Sólo... déjalo pasar.

-¿Qué lo...?-hizo una mueca de indignación-Que sepas que también me gustan los chicos no quiere decir que puedes llegar y...

-¡Cállate!-la voz del rubio tenía ligeros tintes histéricos, realmente se veía nervioso, mas aún por aquellas personas que no dejaban de mirarles, como si fueran una atracción de feria.

Dio media vuelta para entrar al parque, sin importarle si Matt le seguía o no, por ahora quería estar sólo para pensar en que maldito momento se había cambiado de acera.

"¿Pero qué mierda pasó?"

Matt bufó, algo harto, para luego seguirle de lejos. Entendía que el rubio estuviera confundido, pero lo que le hartaba era el hecho de que lo dijera como si hubiera sido algo horrible, terrible.

Y sabía que no lo había sentido así.

-Mello…

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Si quieres estar solo… -buscó su mirada, se veía confundido – yo puedo ir a otro lado. Y nos encontramos mas tarde…

Mello abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, algo descolocado. Se sintió culpable por un momento. Matt siempre hacía lo posible para que el estuviera cómodo.

"¿Por qué haces cosas que me confunden aún mas?"

-Bien…

-Entonces… -puso una mano tras de su cabeza, en un gesto meramente de despreocupación, que estaba lejos de sentir – Nos vemos.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier parte. Tendría que estar lejos de el cerca de una hora para que pudiera relajarse.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre un montón de gente y se acomodó bajo un árbol cercano, intentando pensar claramente. Simplemente le era imposible, no podía pensar en nada más, su mente se centraba en recordar aquellos labios sobre los suyos

"_Quiero que sonrías, Mello_…"

-¡Mello!

Saltó en su lugar al escuchar esa voz. ¡Su hermana!

Miró a su lado para ver como la alta y rubia figura se acercaba a él, su hermana, Lidner no era tan alta como él, a menos que fuera con tacones, quizás era algo de familia. Pero ella era a la ultima que quería ver en ese momento.

En realidad, quisiera no haberla visto nunca más.

-¡Mello! Dios, tanto tiempo-recitó ella con un tonillo falso e hipócrita que le crispó los nervios.-¿Cómo haz estado? Supe que huiste de casa...

-Lidner...-

-'Hermanita' para ti Mello, ¿Recuerdas?-preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, sarcástica.

Ella evidentemente sabía que no la quería ver, y en realidad el sentimiento era mutuo, pero en estos momentos la rubia quería fastidiar a alguien, y ¿quien mejor que su hermanito en un parque de atracciones 'solo' y desamparado?

-Hermanita, nada. ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-preguntó algo frustrado.

Si ella sabía que estaba ahí, seguro y le contaría a sus padres. Agradecía que Matt le hubiese dejado solo en ese momento, si no, tendría aún más problemas con su rubia hermana.

-Lo mismo que tú, divertirme en los juegos-sonrió, tomando un par de mechones rubios del cabello de Mello.

-Ya estás algo vieja para eso... en realidad, ya estás vieja para todo-replicó, sonriendo irónico.

Sí, los dos podían jugar aquel juego.

-No me trates así 'Mihael', sabes que puedo llamar a nuestros padres en este instante y decirles dónde encontrarte...

La sonrisa maliciosa y retorcida no se le quitaba del rostro, llenando de impotencia al menor. Quería estar lejos de ella, ahora. Ya.

-¿Qué ganarías tú con eso?-replicó-Si yo no estoy, te darán todo el dinero que me daban a mí a ti y tú lo sabes bien... lo necesitas: para tus apuestas y drogas.

El sonoro bofetón en la cara de Mello no se hizo esperar.

-¡No me llames drogadicta!-censuró, con la voz baja pero histérica.

Mihael se lamió los labios, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca, seguro y le había partido el labio, mínimo y tendría marcado dos de los tres anillos de oro que portaba en sus delgados dedos.

Maldición, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, que conseguirse 'cosas de mujeres' para cubrir sus moretones.

-¿Y como quieres que lo haga? – continuó, irónico. No estaba de humor para nadie, menos para su hermana – ¿"Perra" te suena mejor?

-¡Callate, desgraciado! - levantó su mano otra vez, pero Mello la detuvo con fuerza por la muñeca, mirándola hacer una mueca exagerada de dolor.

Entrecerró los ojos viendo con odio a su 'querida' hermana. Recordaba cada vez que le había delatado ante sus padres las salidas que hacía, o cuando le culpaba de haber robado las joyas de su madre, cuando ella era quien lo hacía para comprar sus drogas.

Entonces su padre lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconciente…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó incómoda - ¡Llamaré a papá!

Cerró los ojos e hizo rechinar sus dientes. Siempre le amenazaba con lo mismo. Pero ahora ya no le interesaba, tenía un lugar a donde regresar…

Con Matt.

-Ya no me interesa, Lidner…-siseó, apretando aún mas aquellas finas muñecas – Ahora no soy aquel niño del cual podías aprovecharte…

Su rubia hermana le miró sorprendida ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Usualmente Mello le soltaba (cuando se atrevía a tocarla) y se iba, luego, claro, de darle el dinero que ella le pedía. Pero ahora no, estaba allí, frente a ella.

-Espero no volverte a ver en mucho tiempo, 'hermanita' – dijo, con voz modulada y calmada, para luego soltarla e irse con calma.

No vio la mirada de odio que le dirigía, ni se dio por enterado de lo último que le había gritado.

"Una amenaza, seguro…"

-Esta me la pagas, Mihael…

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Un paquete de cigarrillos, por favor. –

Sacó uno del paquete con calma, llevándoselo a la boca y encendiéndolo en un movimiento mecánico. Se apoyó en la baranda del mirador, donde podía verse el mar.

Dio una calada al cigarro, para luego botar el humo en un suspiro largo.

Estaba aburrido y preocupado.

¿Qué sentía el por el rubio?

Hace ya un tiempo (unos cuantos días) que se daba cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad y simpatía por el. Pero era más que una simple atracción.

Pero no se atrevía a llamarle amor.

Iba a aspirar nuevamente el cigarro, cuando este desapareció de su boca y fue a parar al suelo, donde fue aplastado cruelmente.

-¿Pero qué…? – Subió su vista con el ceño fruncido, para luego cambiar su cara a una de leve miedo - ¡Mello!

-¿Qué te dije sobre verte fumando? – le advirtió seriamente, mirándole a los ojos.

Matt se removió ligeramente incomodo, pero no desvió la mirada, tenía que hacerle frente a aquellos ojos azules amenazadores y que se veían algo tristes...

"¿Tristes?"

-Nada... ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó, siendo conciente de que Mello se enojaría por su respuesta y lo más seguro es que siquiera le contestara, a menos que fuera con un...

-Nada... Te dije que te haría sufrir torturas ¿no?-replicó, cambiando el tema rápidamente, apoyando una de sus manos en la baranda.-¿Me estás provocando?

-No, sólo no tengo otra manera de relajarme-respondió sinceramente.

Por que sí, la nicotina le quitaba toda ansiedad y nerviosismo que sentía desde que Mello le había besado para luego abandonarle en medio de aquél parque de atracciones.

-Pues vas a tener que empezar a buscarla-refutó con un bufido exasperado, estiró su mano hacia Matt.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido, mirando aquella mano para luego ver a Mello.

-La cajetilla-

-¿La... qué?-preguntó nervioso.

"¡_Noo! Todo menos eso otra vez_..." pensó, curveando una ceja.

-La cajetilla que acabas de comprarte... dámela-ordenó, moviendo su mano impaciente.

-No tengo ninguna, ese-apuntó el suelo- era el último que me quedaba...

-Dámela, Matt-ordenó, entrecerrando sus ojos, amenazante.

-De veras que n-...-

-¡Que me la des, carajo!-

Suspiró derrotado, metiendo sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y sacando la susodicha cajetilla, entregándosela al rubio. Este la alzo hasta su rostro, y con una sonrisa cruel, la arrojó al mar.

Punzada en el costado de Matt.

"_Mis cigarros T-T…_"

-Ahora vamos. Tengo hambre – dijo, sin interés alguno, comenzando a caminar. – Matt, he dicho vamos.

-Ya voy… - contestó con pesadez, comenzando a caminar tras de el.

Mello sonrió para si. Realmente le seguía como su perrito.

-Oye, Mello…. – le llamó, con el impulso de preguntarle que le había pasado para que tuviera esa cara cuando había llegado. Pero al parecer ya se le iba pasando, asi que mejor era no recordárselo.

-¿Umh?

-No, nada… -

-Nh-masculló, sabiendo que no iba a decirle y le iba a dejar con la duda.

Pronto llegaron al local de comida rapida que había dentro del mismo parque, sabía que esa comida era lo peor para quitar el hambre, después de todo no era nada nutritiva y les dejaría con la misma sensación, pero por el momento era lo único que había cerca.

-Mh... quiero una "Mini Park Happy"-exclamó con un ligero puchero, Matt.

Mello le miró, para luego ver que contenía la dichosa cosa que quería el pelirrojo, se sorprendió y puso una mueca cuando vio lo que traía: Hamburguesa de pollo extra tamaño, Papas fritas gigantes, bebida, alitas de pollo... y así una interminable lista de siete cosas...

-¿Es que eres idiota?-preguntó, mirándole ceñudo-Esa basura te hará mal, es demasiado.

-Pero yo quiero y tengo hambre-replicó, cerrando los ojos.

Haciendo una pataleta...

-Matt, no-

-Sí-

-Que no-

-Que sí-replicó, dándose vuelta finalmente para mirarle, de brazos cruzados.

Una venita hizo aparición en la frente de Mello, mientras un gruñido escapaba de sus labios.

-¡No te puedes comer todo eso tu solo! – le regañó, viendo como el pelirrojo se quitaba sus goggles y le miraba con ojos de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia.

-Claro que puedo –

-No puedes –

-Con tu ayuda, si puedo – replicó sonriente, viendo que el rubio desviaba el rostro hacia cualquier lado.

-Idiota – contestó pasándose una mano por la cara. ¿Por qué Matt siempre hacía eso? - … Darás 50 vueltas a la cancha mañana.

-¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó. El rubio le miró de forma normal, y asintió. - ¡Gracias!

Estuvo a punto de saltarle encima y darle un abrazo, si no fuera porque la fila avanzaba y era su turno.

En cuanto ordenaron, a los pocos minutos ya tenían sobre una bandeja el pedido, fueron a sentarse a una mesa desocupada al final del local, justo al lado de una ventana, dándoles un poco más de privacidad.

-Entre los dos será fácil comer esto...-dijo contento Matt, de haber 'ganado' alguna vez contra Mello-... pero las papas son mías.

-Eres un maldito fanático de esas cosas-replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una manía mía-explicó, abriendo el paquete para tomar una con las manos y untarla en la salsa.

-Nn-gruñó por lo bajo, sin hacer ningún otro comentario que pudiera arruinarles la comida.

Así pasaron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente comiendo sin hacer ningún comentario. Matt quería sacarle el temita del beso de nuevo, pero Mello seguro se enfadaría.

-Matt…

-¿Umh? – tenía la boca llena. Así que solo se limitó a levantar la vista para verlo.

-Sobre el beso de hoy…

Tragó toda la comida que tenía con algo de dificultad, y alejó sus manos de la comida para escucharlo con completa atención. No pensaba que Mello iniciara la conversación, ni menos que le mirara de esa forma.

-Aún no puedo explicarme qué paso – continuó, jugando con una de las papas de Matt.- Pero… Yo creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos así.

-¿Así? – repitió, algo enojado. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacer como que nada había pasado? – ¿En nada? ¿Quieres que aparente que no pasó nada?

-¿Por qué te pones así? – dijo algo alterado ante la reacción del pelirrojo.

-¡Porque no es nada lo que pasó!

Mello frunció el ceño en cuanto se percató de lo enfadado que Matt estaba. ¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Es que el pelirrojo nunca se había besado con alguien y luego arrepentirse porque no supo porqué lo hizo? Pues él sí, ahora no sabía porque lo había hecho y no tenía ganas de romperse la cabeza pensando en posibles respuestas.

No ahora.

-Sí lo es Matt y baja la voz, nos van a mirar raro-replicó, apretando los labios.

-No puedes besar a alguien y luego decirle que es nada Mello, ¡eso es cruel!-

-¿Por qué? No es como si estuvieras enamorado de mí-refutó, tomando un poco de bebida, miró el rostro asombrado y confundido de Matt e hizo una mueca- NO, Matt, tú NO estás enamorado de mí, eso tenlo por seguro.

Sintió como los colores subían a su rostro, y se atoró con su propia saliva, comenzando a toser escandalosamente, de una forma que a Mello le pareció exagerada. Levantó su vista luego de tal ataque, aún con el rostro rojo.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? - le interrogó de forma curiosa, acercándose aún más a el desde su lado de la mesa.

- Porque no, y con eso debe bastarte. - dio por zanjada la conversación, cerrando los ojos y bebiendo un poco de su soda.

¿Desde cuando tenía conversaciones como esas con el pelirrojo? Además, tampoco el estaba convencido de que Jeevas no sintiera aquello por el. Pero quería creer aquello. Estaba seguro de que si se uniera de aquella forma a Matt, terminaría arrastrándolo hasta la destrucción. A ambos...

Además, comenzaba a hacerse dependiente de la protección que le brindaba Matt.

-¿Tienes miedo de que sienta algo por ti?

Punzada en el costado del rubio.

-¿Qué insinúas? - agudizó la vista. Esto estaba raro, demasiado raro.

-Lo que tú has oído. Siempre que tocamos este tema llegamos esta situación.

-¿Qué situación?

-Esta, incómoda. - suspiró. Mello era muy inteligente, fuerte, casi un prodigio. Pero en cuestión de sentimientos no entendía nada. Pero el no era quién para juzgar, no entendía muchos aspectos de lo que sentía, pero no los negaba. Eso detestaba del rubio -

-...

-Mello, me gustas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.

No era mentira, el pelirrojo le miraba sin los goggles, y podía ver su oscura mirada, y sin embargo tan transparente, que le llegaba a dar miedo.

Era en serio.

º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º

**T**en**R**an-**S**ama: -- wiii!! 4 capi xDD Están saliendo muy bien y muy rápido, y eso es weno ;O; a pesar de mis constantes salidas en medio de la creación por culpa de mi madre, y eso provoca la frustración en Faye y su musa xD Así que cualquier retraso, es enteramente culpa mía uù! OuO Enjoy & dejen sus comentarios

**F**aye: u sigo amando el fic, creo que me he vuelto egocéntrica y una obsesiva fan del MattxMello sin remedio... ) Matt fue el primero en dar un paso! Y eso sorprende a nuestro lendo rubio intentaré darle de latigazos a la ninia Matty para que escriba toos los días conmigo òuo y no se vaya en medio de mi inspiración ¡Mi musa quiere renunciar!

u.u whatever... dejen sus comentarios D


	5. Chapter 5

"**T**aste**M**y**L**ove_**"**_

**M**att**x****M**ello

**AU – Yaoi – Shonen-ai**

**T**en**R**an**-S**ama** & F**aye**-BD**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

"-_Mello, me gustas."_

Esa frase le seguía como un eco en la cabeza y Matt le seguía mirando insistentemente con sus ojos negros. No se daba ni por enterado que las chicas que estaban detrás de él le miraban extraño, y de paso, le miraban a él. Como si fuera un bicho de exposición.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-concluyó, aunque sabía que el pelirrojo lo decía de verdad.

Pero ¿cómo se supone que reacciona un chico, heterosexual, cuando se le declaran, es decir, un chico? No sabía si rechazarle o qué, porque en realidad, si era sincero, tampoco se sentía mal. Era raro.

Extraño.

-Mello, sabes que no lo estoy haciendo-replicó, mirándole aún serio.

Eso comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga? – respondió de lo mas normal, tratando de normalizar el color de su rostro y guardar la calma. No sabía como responder, y lo único que salió de su boca fue aquella respuesta automática tan común en el. Pero…Quizás había sonado demasiado frío.

-Que no me quieres volver a ver nunca más – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y sin embargo sentía como su voz se hacía algo temblorosa – Que me golpees y me insultes, o que no te importa…

Continuaba nombrando las posibles respuestas, todas las posibles, comenzando por las negativas, tan terribles para el aunque no salieran de los labios del rubio. Cerró los ojos un momento, relajando los hombros.

-O que quizás también sientes lo mismo por mi…

Quedó mudo, cada palabra que había salido por los labios del pelirrojo le había hecho temblar y pensar en todas las opciones que le había dado. Pero no quería responder, no quería terminar en cualquier cosa.

Porque aún no tenía nada claro.

-O tal vez tu típica respuesta de que dejemos todo como está – terminó al fin, pestañeando un par de veces para despejar sus ojos, que se sentían algo húmedos.

¿Le iba a rechazar? Dios... tanta chica que él mismo había mandado a volar, y ahora sentiría lo que ellas en aquellos momentos...

"_Esto es una mierda..._"

Mello pensó en sus posibilidades, y estaba tan seguro de que no le contestaría lo último que Matt le había ofrecido... si lo hacía, le estaría dando la razón y eso jamás, Mello nunca lo hacía.

Pero ¿Cómo más contestar a aquellas perturbadoras palabras y esos ojitos de borrego antes de degollar? Sabía que todo eso era simplemente una más de las difíciles situaciones de la vida, pero jamás lo había pasado con un chico.

Una chica era más fácil, él sabía que sólo le buscaban por ser bien parecido y popular, así que con un sencillo "Lárgate zorra" comprendían, de todas formas estaban más que acostumbradas. Pero en cambio, Matt...

-No sé-contestó sinceramente.

"¿Qué mierda le digo?"

-¿No sabes?-repitió con un tonito escéptico.

-No, estúpido, no sé qué debería contestar-aceptó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros pero mirándole fieramente.

Aquello era vergonzoso. Que Mello no tuviera una respuesta, era un signo del holocausto.

Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en su mano, sin dejar de mirar la cara de rabia y hastío que tenía el rubio. Sacó una papa y se la llevó a la boca, intentando ver a través de esos oscuros ojos azules. Pero no podía ver nada.

-Si vas a rechazarme hazlo ahora – dijo cuando terminó de tragar – No dejes que me haga ilusiones.

-No voy a rechazarte, Matt - negó bastante fuerte, quizás demasiado enérgico. El pelirrojo notaría eso en seguida.

-¿Entonces?

Suspiró, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y Matt quería algo claro. Era un sí o un no. Pero el no quería responder ninguno.

-No es ninguno de los dos – tomó aire, serenándose, esperando que esta respuesta le dejara satisfecho. –… Quedemos… en que somos amigos.

-¿Amigos que se besan?

-Amigos con derecho a roce.

Sonrisa cruel por parte de Mello, expresión sorprendida de Jeevas.

-¿Amigos con...?-comenzó, mirando la sonrisita de Mello-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste-contestó, sin querer repetirlo nuevamente.

Matt le siguió mirando sorprendido, pensando en todas las posibilidades de que contestara aquello, nunca pensó que Mello pudiera ser tan... ocurrente.

Pero, eso significaba... ¿ningún derecho a fidelidad? ¿Se podía meter con cualquier otro y él no tenía a reclamar?

-Pero... eso quiere decir... ¿nada de ataduras?-preguntó, dudoso.

-Nh...

Bien, eso no quería contestarlo. Es que simplemente no le quería poner otro nombre a aquello que quería tener pero al mismo tiempo no. Contradictorio.

-Eso, o olvidamos todo – dijo con autoridad. No quería realmente olvidarlo, pero no había opción. –

Bien, bien, si había. Pero no quería llamarle así.

"_Eso o nada_" pensó de forma resignada. No quería algo así por ningún motivo. Era prácticamente nada para el, ni un compromiso, ni un lazo.

-¿Estarías feliz con eso? -

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –

-A mi no me importa si eres feliz - sonrisa leve.

Mello frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre le salía con eso?

-No importa eso, Matt – le encaró, sin estar dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-A mí si me importa

-Bien… si, estaría feliz.

-Entonces si – volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez ampliamente, rozando levemente la mano del rubio sobre la mesa.

Esa ligera caricia le dio un extraño sentimiento, pero no la retiró, dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo para que la tomara por completo, entrelazando sus dedos.

Bien, eso se ponía demasiado meloso.

-Bien, ahora, ¿podríamos largarnos pronto?-preguntó, haciendose el desinteresado mientras comía de su hamburguesa.

Estaba inseguro por todo lo que pasaba con el cachorro y además, se había acordado de Lidner, que seguramente aún vagaba por el parque y si le veía con Matt le traería problemas.

-Bien-sonrió, devorando las papas que aún le quedaban.

Si no quería ningún lazo, ya se encargaría él de crearlo. Pero tendría que tener paciencia.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Ya quedamos de acuerdo con la cama, Matt, quítate-reclamó, colocando sus manos en la cintura, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos, ¡no te voy a comer!-berreó, acomodándose al lado derecho de la cama.

Habían llegado más o menos a las diez de la noche al departamento, luego de comer habían ido a un par de juegos más (más por petición de Matt que nada) para luego volver en tren. Matt se sentía ligeramente exhausto por tanta agitación del día y decidió dormir.

Ahí estaba el problema.

Estaba tan cansado de dormir en el sillón que se apropió de la cama, dejándole suficiente espacio al rubio para que durmiese él, pero no, Mello no le dejaría compartir la cama.

-Nada, vete al sillón – ordenó indicando hacia la puerta. Sonrió al pensar que eso mismo le diría a un perro.

-No quiero… - hizo un puchero, acomodándose aún más en la cama y poniéndose en posición fetal, pose que a Mello mas bien le pareció la de un cachorro mimado.- Me duele la espalda de tanto dormir allí.

Suspiró acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado izquierdo, viendo como el pelirrojo le ponía (otra vez) aquellos ojitos. Comenzaba a odiar el poder de persuasión que tenían aquellos ojos sobre el. Se levantó nuevamente, suspirando derrotado y dirigiéndose a su parte del armario para buscar su pijama.

Matt sonrió complacido, y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada con los ojos cerrados. La tela se había impregnado del olor del rubio, y comenzaba a rodearle, anestesiarle de una forma que el se sentía totalmente relajado. Pero aún le picaba el hecho de el atisbo de tristeza que vio en los ojos de Mello en la tarde.

Sintió un peso extra en la cama, y abrió levemente uno de sus ojos. Pudo enfocar la espalda de Mello a por lo menos un brazo de el. Sonrió. Se acercó de forma lenta, para pasar sus brazos por la cintura del rubio.

Respingo nervioso.

-Aléjate, perro - le advirtió.

-"Amigos con derecho a roce" – le citó el pelirrojo, malicioso, sin alejar sus manos del rubio. –

-Esto – enfatizó, colocando sus manos en las muñecas de Matt – es más que un roce.

Matt rió divertido, antes de atraerle con fuerza hasta que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados, especialmente sus caderas. Ronroneó antes de acercar su rostro a los cabellos rubios sobre la almohada.

"Ahora si estoy cómodo" pensó, sonriendo complacido.

-Matt, quita las manos-masculló, revolviéndose mientras que intentaba pegarle de codazos o patadas.

Pero no podía, en aquella posición era prácticamente imposible acertar algún golpe.

-Vamos Mello, derecho a roce...-repitió, divertido.

Estaba seguro de que al rubio no le incomodaba del todo tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo, pero siempre tenía que resistirse a todo lo que le ofrecían.

-No hables así, pareces un viejo pervertido.

-Entonces deja de resistirte – murmuró, ya casi durmiendo. Y lo estaría si no fuera por el constante movimiento de Mello.

-Entonces suéltame – le advirtió, realmente… No es que estuviera incomodo, por supuesto que no lo estaba, pero no debía estar tan cerca. ¡Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal! Y aunque eso no era raro en Matt, le hacía ponerse nervioso.

"_Realmente no quieres_…"

-Si me alejo ahora, esperaré a que estés dormido y te abrazaré igualmente – dijo juguetón.

-¡Bien, ya! Puedes abrazarme, pero no te me pegues tanto… - respondió removiéndose un poco, para quedar algo más alejado, pero aún le tenía abrazado.

-Te quiero… - le susurró al oído, antes de acomodar su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Mello. Se sentía tan feliz…

-Idiota – berreó, con su rostro hirviendo. Pero no podía negarse a si mismo esa compañía que nunca había sentido, aún con alguna de aquellas novias esporádicas. Se sentía querido.

Cerró los ojos, rendido.

Mañana sería otro día.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-¡Jeevas!-gritaron, haciéndole saltar de su asiento.

Pronto se percató de que otra vez se había quedado dormido en la clase de historia, y su profesora (que al parecer le tenía ganas) ya le había advertido que si se quedaba dormido otra vez, se quedaría luego de las clases con ella.

"Que miedo... debe tener como treinta y tantos... ugh" tembló ante el pensamiento.

-¿Si?

-Creo haberle advertido claramente la clase anterior... –murmuró acercándosele entre las hileras de mesas, llegando justamente a su lado-veo que desea quedarse conmigo... a solas-concluyó, sonriendo.

"¡Ay! Mello ¿donde estás? T0T"

Tragó saliva ¡Tenía práctica con Mello a la salida de clases! ¡No podía quedarse allí!

-Lo—Lo siento, Profesora – balbuceó, mas asustado de la posible reacción del rubio que de la mujer frente a el.

La mujer enarcó una ceja, extrañada. Jeevas JAMÁS le pedía disculpas a un profesor, más bien, siempre acataba los castigos sin chistar. Después de todo, no por nada era el mejor de la clase, a pesar de que su atención estaba en las nubes.

-Sus disculpas no le quitarán el castigo, Jeevas – le advirtió, volviendo al frente y terminando de dar la explicación que se había visto interrumpida por un ronquido del pelirrojo.

Matt frunció el ceño, pensando en todas las torturas que le haría el rubio en cuanto viera que no había ido a la práctica... y que además se había quedado dormido en clases...

"Ya me quitó los cigarrillos... que cosa peor puede hacer..."

En cuanto terminó la clase, la morena profesora le hizo señas para que le acompañara, soltó un suspiro resignado antes de levantarse, tomar su mochila e irse tras ella. No podía hacer nada, después de todo era un castigo.

Escuchó la ligera risa divertida de la profesora, antes de que volteara a mirarle, en cuanto llegaron al salón de historia.

-Jeevas... ¿De verdad tienes tantas ganas de quedarte a solas conmigo?-preguntó con coquetería.

Sobra decir que al pelirrojo la piel se le puso de gallina.

-En verdad… no quiero - balbuceó nervioso, quedándose estático en la puerta.

La profesora tomó asiento tras su escritorio, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al pelirrojo, mientras este aún estaba muy lejos. Ella hizo un ademán de que tomara asiento, que, obviamente, Matt rechazó.

-Oh ¿Por qué no? –

-Porque… tenía cosas que hacer.

Tragó saliva, le daba miedo esa mirada feroz.

"Mello TT ¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito?"

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Miró su reloj por sexta vez, mientras se ponía de pie con el balón bajo sus brazos. Ya pasaban 15 minutos desde la hora acordada, y ni rastros del perro. Frunció el ceño, esta vez el entrenamiento sería mas duro que nunca.

"_Ni siquiera tus caritas de perro te salvarán esta vez_" pensó, dando una mordida al chocolate.

Pero realmente le extrañaba que Matt no apareciera. Siempre era muy puntual y le encontraba allí mucho antes de lo acordado. Seguramente algo le había pasado.

-Oye, Keehl – le llamó uno de sus compañeros de equipo que casualmente iba pasando por allí.

-¿Qué pasa, Miller? – respondió cuando el chico se acercó.

-¿Estas esperando a Jeevas, no? –

-Si

-Pues tendrás que esperar mucho rato – dijo el chico, riendo de forma burlona, casi pervertida – Porque está castigado.

-¿Por qué te ríes así? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. No le gustaba la forma en que le estaba hablando.

-Porque se lo ha llevado la profesora de Historia – continuó riendo entre las palabras – al parecer le tiene ganas.

-¡¿Qué?! – saltó involuntariamente, asustando a Miller.

Sin esperar alguna pregunta por parte del otro chico, salió corriendo hacia el interior de la escuela. No sabía por qué, pero un extraño sentimiento le oprimía el pecho. ¡Esa profesora pervertida no le pondría una mano encima a SU perro!

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Siéntate aquí, Matt-le indicó el asiento frente a su escritorio.

Bien, eso definitivamente le estaba colocando los pelos de punta, tenía unas enormes ganas de salir arrancando de ahí tan rápido como le dieran las piernas. Pero no, debía quedarse ahí para cumplir su castigo aunque Mello luego le quitase una pierna y le fracturara una costilla.

Se acercó hasta sentarse en la silla, pero antes la había movido de manera prudencial un espacio entre el escritorio y él, haciendo una "barrera" con el mueble.

-Sabes que no debes quedarte dormido en clases... ¿Qué haces por las noches?-

"Por ahora dormir abrazado al cuerpo de cierto rubio malhumorado y sádico..."pensó en su cabecita inmediatamente.

Pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Tenía que ser lo más neutral posible, que si no, se le tiraría encima. Cuando la miró nuevamente se percató de que de un momento a otro, estaba a su lado, acorralándole con sus manos en la silla, dejando sus cuerpos demasiado cercanos.

Tembló involuntariamente.

-¿P-Profesora...?-le llamó, nervioso.

-Sé que tú...-

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, causando en ambos sorpresa.

-M-Mello...-le llamó, con los ojitos casi llorosos.

¡TuT su salvación!

-Profesora... me llevo a Matt-indicó, acercándose con una mirada amenazante para tomar del brazo al pelirrojo y tironearlo para dejarlo fuera de su alcance.

-Está cumpliendo un castigo, Keehl-replicó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"_Me está retando_..."

-Procuraré que escriba mil veces lo que sea que haya hecho mal-refutó, sonriendo malicioso- O... ¿Quiere que haga algo más?

A la morena no le quedó de otra que sonrojarse y negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para 'cortejar' al pelirrojo... ese rubio no se lo impediría por siempre...

-Bien, diez mil veces "No debo dormir en clases" lo quiero para mañana a la hora del almuerzo-

-Se lo llevará a primera hora, no hay necesidad de molestar-replicó, para luego sonreírle macabro y llevarse del brazo a Matt.

Nadie tocaría a su perro.

Suspiró aliviado cuando al fin habían salido de la oficina. ¡Mello siempre era tan oportuno! Cuando al fin llegaron al patio e iba a agradecerle, cuando el rubio volteó a verle con una sonrisa que decía 'te haré sufrir lentamente'. ¡Había salido de un problema para entrar a otro!

-Me—Mello –balbuceó, algo adolorido por la presión sobre su brazo. – Yo…

-¿Es que acaso no dormiste bien anoche? – dijo malicioso, tomándolo del otro brazo para quedar de frente.

-N—no ¡Es decir si! Dormí bien…pero… - no sabía como contestar, estaba demasiado nervioso. Mello se acercaba a el cada vez más, con esa sonrisa que entre que le daba miedo y le provocaba babear.

-¿Pero qué, Matt? – pronunció, haciendo énfasis exagerado en su nombre. Estaban tan cerca…

Matt se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta de que su mirada se dirigía de forma automática a los labios del rubio. Se veían tan... apetecibles…

-No, Matt. Sabes que aquí no debes – le reprendió cuando el pelirrojo intentó acercarse, y el lo había alejado con un tirón en su cabello. Sonrió cruel al ver la expresión de frustración.

Dios, como le gustaba verle así.

Soltó un leve quejido adolorido, porque Mello aún no soltaba su cabello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? Esa tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo era aún peor que hacerle dar 50 vueltas a la cancha.

-¿Qué crees que haré ahora? – le preguntó dirigiendo sus labios al oído de Matt. Estaba tan divertido torturándole, que no le importaban ya los problemas de que ambos eran chicos.

Ahora solo era Matt.

-Suéltame...-pidió con un tonito de desesperación.

Quería besarle y quería hacerlo ya. Le importaba una mierda si les veía alguien, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse de mojigatos sin vida? Tenía a su persona favorita frente a él, deseable como siempre, tirándole del cabello cruelmente pero con esa sonrisa sádica que tan bien le quedaba.

¿Cómo resistirse a ello?

-No, aquí no-negó nuevamente tirándole un mechón, pero a pesar de eso, el pelirrojo intentaba acercarse a él.

-¡Entonces vamos a otra parte!-replicó, haciendo un puchero mientras le tomaba de la cintura.

-No-cortó rotundamente.

-Al vestuario, al deposito de balones...-comenzó a enumerar, mirándole suplicante- donde quieras, pero ahora...

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que allí te dejaré hacer algo? – murmuró con sus labios muy cerca de su cuello, dejando que al hablar rozara levemente la piel.

Matt soltó un gemido de frustración. Tendría que contentarse con eso… ¡Pero no podía!

Deslizó su mano libre por el brazo del pelirrojo hasta la mano que estaba en su cintura, y la alejó. No era el momento, ni el lugar para que Matt estuviera disfrutando, así que mejor sería terminar la tortura y comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Se alejó de golpe, sin dejar de ver con diversión la cara de frustración y desesperación de Jeevas. Tomó el balón que había dejado en el suelo.

-Que comience el entrenamiento... – pronunció moduladamente. – 30 vueltas a la cancha.

-Pero, Mello TT… - lloriqueó. – Debo ir a cambiarme.

-¿Y que esperas? ¿Qué te vista yo? ¡Corre! – dijo empujándolo hacia los vestidores.

Suspiró algo cansado y se dispuso a caminar. Apostaba a que se daba la vuelta al colegio caminando y Matt aún no saldría de los vestidores.

Si así ocurría, le haría correr 5 vueltas más.

Llegó hasta la entrada del colegio, donde se encontró con quien jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente encontrarse.

-¡Padre! – exclamó, asustado. El hombre de apariencia estoica estaba allí, frente a el, con su habitual semblante enojado.

-Mihael-le llamó, acercándosele.

No había que ser un genio para saber que ahora, las cosas para Mello se ponían negras.

-Nnh-tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba nervioso y asustado.

-Hace más de dos semanas que no vuelves a casa...-comenzó, tomándole de brazo fuerte, tanto como para que Mello entrecerrara sus ojos por la presión-... ¿Dónde haz estado?

-E-En...-

-Tú hermana nos ha contado de su encuentro... ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla de esa manera?-apretó con más fuerza, haciendo que el rubio soltara un ligero gemido. ¡Quería romperle el brazo!

-E-Eso sólo...-

-A casa, ahora-ordenó, soltándole para comenzar a caminar hacia el automóvil que estaba estacionado en las afueras del instituto.

Le lanzó al asiento trasero sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo que soltara un gemido aún más audible de dolor. Escuchó como el motor comenzaba a andar.

"_No…_"

Se levantó para ver por la ventana, a lo lejos veía como el colegio se iba haciendo cada vez más lejano. Se mordió el labio. Quizás esta vez…

Quizás esta vez su padre si le mataría.

"_Matt…_" Era lo único que podía pensar. Pensaba desesperadamente en el pelirrojo, y rogaba porque no les hubiera visto. Estaba seguro de que si así era, Jeevas iría a su casa e intervendría como pudiera, pero no podía hacer nada.

Si a el, su hijo, era capaz de hacerle cosas atroces, ni se imaginaba qué le podría hacer a un total desconocido.

Quería abrir la puerta del auto y lanzarse al camino, para salir corriendo al departamento del pelirrojo, y no salir jamás de allí. No podía enfrentar a su padre…

-Mihael… ¿Qué demonios es esto? – le lanzó una caja a sus manos.

La abrió con dificultad, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Abrió sus ojos de sobremanera…. ¡¿Cómo…?!

Eran Fotos…

Fotos de Matt y el en el parque…

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto.-le advirtió con voz severa.

"_Matt…_"

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

**T**en**R**an-**S**ama: Oh My…! ;O; Puto Padre de Mello TT llora amargamente Espero que salga bien de esta ;O; Matt to the rescue! ;; Por Kira… Esto es terrible 99 dejen reviews…

**F**aye:


	6. Chapter 6

"**T**aste**M**y**L**ove_**"**_

**M**att**x****M**ello

**AU – Yaoi – Shonen-ai**

**T**en**R**an**-S**ama** & F**aye**-BD**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Pasó una mano descuidada por sus cabellos rojizos, mientras aspiraba nuevamente el cigarrillo para luego botar el humo. Las luces de su departamento estaban apagadas mientras él descasaba en la salita, sentado en el suelo mirando la nada.

-¿Dónde demonios estás...?-murmuró, luego de que por undécima vez en aquella hora el celular del rubio le pasara el buzón de voz.

Paseó sus dedos nerviosos por su frente, intentando pensar que carajos había pasado con Mello. Luego de volver de haberse cambiado lo único que había encontrado del rubio había sido su bolso tirado en el césped donde le había dejado, junto con el propio. Pensó que quizás Mihael se hubiese hartado de esperarle y habría dado una vuelta por ahí, pero luego de media hora el rubio no aparecía.

Se preocupó.

Comenzó a llamar a su celular, que las primeras veces simplemente marcaba el tono y luego de una larga espera pasaba al buzón de voz. Pero ahora no, parecía que lo habían apagado.

Sabía que Mello era fuerte y quizás simplemente quería estar sólo, pero de ser así, no habría dejado sus cosas tiradas o al menos le habría contestado el teléfono para decirle un sencillo "Vete a la mierda" y cortarle, eso indicaría que estaba bien...

Ahora pasaban las doce y aún no había señales de él...

Quizás… Tenía que ver con lo que había pasado en el parque, cuando no le había querido decir qué le había ocurrido.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Cuando al fin pudo llegar a su habitación, se acomodó como pudo sobre su cama, manchando inevitablemente las impecablemente blancas sábanas. Se llevó una mano a su frente, donde seguramente tenía una herida muy grande, porque la sangre llegaba a cubrir sus ojos. Gimió de dolor cuando se dio la vuelta para quedar de cara al lecho.

Apenas habían llegado a la casa, su padre antes de preguntarle nada, ya había comenzado a golpearle con la acostumbrada fuerza, pero era aún peor….

No paraba…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía todo, tenía ganas de gritar todo lo que quería decirle en su cara y no verles nunca más.

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, mientras intentaba levantarse y buscar el botiquín bajo su cama para limpiar sus heridas, como tan acostumbrado estaba. Pero apenas podía levantarse.

Sintió la puerta de su cuarto abrirse de golpe, pero no se animó a abrir los ojos ni moverse de su posición. Tampoco podía…

-Mello… -le llamó una voz que inmediatamente pudo reconocer. Quería levantarse y saludarlo. Sonreírle como siempre lo hacía cuando le veía.

-No me veas así – pidió cuando su tío se ubicó frente a el, acariciando con suavidad su cabeza. Le veía preocupado, el lo conocía, a pesar de que cualquiera diría que tenía la misma expresión de siempre.

-Vine en cuanto supe que habías aparecido – dijo con su voz relajada, sacando el botiquín del rubio y procediendo a limpiar su frente con sumo cuidado, como muchas veces lo había hecho.

Su tío L siempre le había protegido (cuando llegaba a tiempo) de los golpes de su padre, y muchas veces había querido llevárselo lejos para que se olvidara de todo eso, pero el lo había impedido.

No quería darle más problemas.

-Auch...-se quejó, en cuanto el yodo le tocó la herida.

Bien, no debería siquiera dolerle, pero le escocía el roce del algodón con su piel abierta y sangrante. Pero sabía que L lo intentaba hacer suavemente.

-Sabes defenderte, pero no lo haces de él-comenzó, con voz cansada-¿Por qué?

-Deberías saberlo-contestó apenas moviendo los labios. Parecía que se haría más daño si los movía.

-El respeto se gana y no precisamente a golpes-replicó, sabiendo uno de los posibles causantes.

-Él...-

-Y al parecer a tu madre tampoco le sirve el psicólogo...-murmuró, cogiendo un par de vendas comenzando a pasarla por el brazo del otro.

-Je... creo que va con él porque le gusta follar...-

-Mello-le llamó, duramente.

No le gustaba que su sobrino se expresara de esa manera, aunque la mujer no tuviera un ápice de amor materno para él.

-Bien, no me dirigiré así a esa 'señora' – berreó, algo más animado.

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio, en los cuales tan solo se dedico a no pensar en nada y dejarse hacer. Su tío debía estar muy ocupado, la golpiza había sido grande.

-¿Dónde estuviste estos días? – preguntó sin poder contener la curiosidad.

Mello dio un leve salto, del que a L no se le había pasado por alto.

-Por ahí… - dijo, sin poder ver a los ojos – En casa de un amigo.

El pelinegro agudizó la vista, su sobrino no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Terminó al fin de vendarle la espalda y se sentó frente a el.

-Mello…

-Es la verdad – respondió ante la mirada estoica de L.

-No es toda la verdad. Quiero que me cuentes exactamente donde estuviste.

Después de un largo suspiro, tuvo que narrarle toda la larga historia de cómo había conocido a Matt y lo que había pasado después, sin omitir nada, su tío jamás lo juzgaría como lo hacían sus padres, su hermana o sus amigos.

Como Matt…

-¿Novios?-preguntó, colocándose un dedo en su boca.

-Que no-replicó inmediatamente.

-Mh, debe estar preocupado no es así...-comentó, con voz somnolienta, con esa tipica calma tan viva en él.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Por lo que me dices... es fácil deducir que quiere estar contigo...

-Claro que no-refutó inmediatamente, intentando sentarse más cómodamente.

Su celular lo tenía aún su padre y aunque le había mentido con respecto a las fotografías y sobre la identidad de Matt, sabía que estaba en peligro... su padre tenía sus contactos para averiguar lo que quisiera...

-¿Y que planeas hacer?

Levantó la vista para fijarse en los oscuros ojos negros de L, se veía que tenía un plan.

-No puedo salir de aquí, ni contactarme con nadie. – Suspiró – Nadie me ha visto salir del colegio.

L sonrió, todo era tan simple. Mello sentía algo muy fuerte por ese tal Matt, se le notaba a kilómetros por cómo le había hablado de él. El rubio jamás había estado tan involucrado por nadie, y si así era, el le ayudaría para que ese lazo no se perdiera.

Era demasiado importante para Mihael.

-¿Y qué te parece si yo me contacto con él?

-¿eh?

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Dejó su quinto paquete de cigarrillos sobre la mesa. Ya habían pasado dos días y no sabía nada de el.

-¿Dónde estás?... – repetía constantemente.

Había intentado llamarle por lo menos 50 veces el día anterior, pero nadie contestaba. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se sentía tan desesperado, no sabía que hacer…

Escuchó el timbre de su departamento y casi saltó del sillón y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba en la puerta. ¡Quizás era Mello! Abrió la puerta, sonriente.

Pero no era Mello.

-¿Mail Jeevas? – pregunto el hombre de en frente.

Matt asintió algo confundido, no conocía a esa persona tan extraña.

-Un gusto, Elle Lawliet-comenzó, sin ofrecer su mano ni nada, simplemente mirándole.

-Ehm... ¿Quién...?-comenzó, confundido y algo asustado.

¿Pero quien carajos era ese tipo? El pelo desordenado, grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, encorvado, los zapatos mal puestos...

-Mello me pidió un favor-le interrumpió, sonriendo complacido en cuanto vio que los ojos oscuros de Matt se abrían mucho más.

Lo notaba, ese niño sentía lo mismo por Mello, si no que alguien le explicara que hacía en casa en horario de escuela, con un rostro de no haber dormido nada, y el olor a nicotina desprendiéndolo.

-Lo siento, por favor pasa – dijo apresuradamente. ¡El sabía algo de Mello! Y aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de que relación tenía ese señor tan extraño con el rubio, era mejor saber algo, que no saber nada.

L entró con su acostumbrada lentitud al departamento de Matt, algo asombrado de la cantidad de paquetes de cigarrillos desperdigados por el suelo. El pelirrojo solo hizo un gesto de nerviosismo, colocando una mano tras de su cabeza y recogiendo algunos para tirarlos al basurero.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde le sirvió un café a su reciente invitado.

-¿Cuántos cubos de azúcar?

-Ocho – respondió sonriendo ante la expresión algo…descolocada de Jeevas.

Le extendió el café recién hecho y se sentó frente a el en la mesa, sin dejar de verlo. Le exasperaba un poco la lentitud de aquella persona, pero tenía un aura que le hacía respetarlo…

-¿Qué pasa con Mello? – Preguntó cuando no pudo resistir - ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

-Calma, una pregunta a la vez – sonrió. Ese chico era divertido.

-Pero...-

-Mihael está bien, se encuentra en su casa... bueno, mejor dicho la casa de sus padres-masculló, viendo como las expresiones en el rostro del pelirrojo variaban.-Y no se a comunicado contigo porque no tiene su celular por el momento...

L comenzó a sacar más cubos de azúcar por mera inercia, comenzando a utilizarlos haciendo una torre, sin percatarse de la mueca del otro.

-¿En la...?-comenzó, sin saber como continuar. Pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido, golpeando la mesa con sus manos-¡Sus padres! ¿A Mello lo...?

-Está... algo indispuesto por el momento...-fue la simple contestación a la pregunta no realizada.

No hizo falta más de dos segundos para la inmediata contestación del pelirrojo.

-¡Hijos de puta!-

-Matt, controla tu vocabulario por favor-pidió, ignorando los gritos frustrados del chico.

Matt apoyó fuertemente sus manos en la mesa, apretando los dientes y haciéndolos rechinar. ¿Por qué a Mello le pasaban esas cosas?

-¿El está…?

-El está relativamente bien, Matt. Por favor relájate y toma asiento para que puedas escucharme.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó, suspirando y tomando asiento, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

"_Prométeme que cada vez que tus padres intenten golpearte vendrás a mi_…"

-Matt, ni tu ni yo queremos que Mello se quede allí – le habló con parsimonia, haciendo que este levantara levemente la vista. – Así que tendremos que elaborar un plan…

-¿Eh?-

º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º

Se volteó en su cama nuevamente, intentando darse una posición más cómoda, las heridas en su espalda ya casi ni dolían, después de todo su tío se había encargado de untarle pomadas cicatrizantes que habían hecho muy bien su trabajo.

Resopló hastiado, había tenido que quedarse encerrado en su habitación como parte de su 'castigo' y su padre le había ordenado a la criada que siquiera le diera de comer.

"Genial... quizás al menos así me desmayo y duermo un rato..."

Desde que su tío se había ido, según él con un 'plan maestro' que no había podido dormir, siquiera por el cansancio que traía encima. Simplemente el rostro de Matt y sus palabras se le venían a la mente. No había podido cumplir la petición del pelirrojo de irse con él cada vez que tuviera problemas...

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Aún le extrañaba que su padre no hubiese puesto barrotes en la ventana de su habitación, para que pareciera una cárcel completa.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en que, cualquiera que fuera, el plan de su tío funcionara. No es que dudara de las habilidades de L, para nada ¡Confiaba mucho en ellas! Pero lo que le preocupaba es que luego su padre le descubriera…

Y aún peor, que descubriera a Matt.

-Mihael – le llamó su madre, con esa voz chillona tan molesta para el. Tocó dos veces antes de entrar de golpe.

Mello la vio con expresión neutral, jamás esa mujer se había preocupado por el, ni por como estaba a pesar del tratamiento psicológico al que la estaban sometiendo. Ella entró con su acostumbrado taconeo ruidoso y se puso a al menos un metro de distancia de el.

-¿Qué pasa, Madre? – habló con tono aburrido. Todo en esa mujer le ponía los nervios de punta. Era igual a Lidner, después de todo.

-Tu tío Elle ha venido a hablar con nosotros esta tarde y…-se detuvo un momento, mirando la habitación de su hijo y el uniforme de soccer manchado completamente de sangre. Frunció el ceño, la sangre no salía tan fácilmente de la ropa.

-¿…Y qué? – le instó, impaciente. ¡Quería que le dijera ya!

-Que hemos decidido que estarás mejor bajo su tutoría. – dijo ella rápidamente, cubriendo su boca para soltar un bostezo. – Así que prepara lo poco que tienes, que te vas hoy mismo.

-¿Sólo eso? – preguntó, algo dudoso.

-Si, si. Prepara tus cosas rápido – berreó aburrida y salió de allí, sin demostrar ninguna perturbación porque su hijo se iba.

Pero a Mello siquiera le importó el poco interés de esa mujer por el hecho de que su hijo se fuera. ¡Qué se fuera a vivir con el mismo diablo si quería! A él no podía importarle menos.

Lo mejor de todo, es que por el momento el plan de Elle estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama, para tomar ropa de su armario y meterlo a un bolso, pero dejando una muda de ropa sobre su cama. Tendría que darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse los vendajes antes de irse. No podía largarse con el desastre de uniforme que llevaba.

Porque a pesar de las ganas de bañarse que tenía en cuanto su padre dejó de golpearle, para quitarse toda la sangre, no pudo por las heridas, Elle le había advertido que no podía mojarse.

Luego de una ducha rápida y cambiar los vendajes que podía (otros estaban fuera de su alcance) se vistió con ropa un poco más holgada, procurando que no le molestara ni escociera.

Llegó al salón de su casa con el bolso al hombro (aunque eso le provocara un ligero dolor) viendo como su tío se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, esperándole.

-¿Listo?-

-Hace tiempo-respondió, dejando que Elle llevara su carga.

Su tío era flojo, pero al parecer al menos tenía conciencia de que él mismo no podía llevar ese maldito bolso.

Salieron de la casa con normalidad, mientras su padre le miraba estoico, y su madre no se dignaba a aparecer. El rubio ni siquiera miro hacia atrás en ningún momento. Al fin podía salir de aquel infierno que había vivido por 17 años.

Al salir su tío le puso una mano en el hombro, apoyándole, como siempre.

-Matt nos está esperando – le susurró, indicándole el automóvil estacionado a dos cuadras de allí, donde dentro se veía una cabeza conocida.

Mello sonrió.

Al fin…

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Se sentó con calma en el sillón del departamento del pelirrojo, bufando algo exasperado.

-¡Matt, ya suéltame! – se quejó, intentando quitarse sin éxito al cachorro de encima.

Desde que L les había dejado en la puerta del departamento para al fin irse a su trabajo, el pelirrojo no se le había despegado de encima, casi asfixiándole. Además le rozaba las heridas…

Soltó un leve quejido.

-¡L—Lo siento! – se disculpó Matt torpemente y soltándole de golpe.

¡Es que estaba tan feliz de que Mello estuviera… 'bien'! Ahí, con el…

-Hey...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Matt mirándole, aunque sus manos yacían apretadas contra el sofá en el espacio entre sus piernas. Si tuviera sus pies arriba del sillon parecería un verdadero perro.

Mello simplemente volteó su rostro para mirarle, aún estando algo encorvado hacía delante. Bufó en cuanto se percató de un pequeño detalle.

-Matt, te advertí sobre fumar ¿no?

-E-Eh... ¡pero si no he fumado!-exclamó, mirando nervioso a todas partes, intentando ver algo que le contradijera.

Por supuesto que había dejado las ventanas abiertas en cuanto habían salido y en menos de cinco minutos había limpiado su departamento. No podía permitir que el rubio le viera tan mal presentado.

¡Se suponía que estaba en plan de conquista!

Y pensando en eso... ¿No le iba a dar siquiera un besito de 'hola'?

-Esa cajetilla de ahí dice todo lo contrario...-masculló, indicándole un lugar bajo la mesita del salón.

En efecto, ahí estaba una cajetilla ya vacía, tirada y arrugada.

Bajó la cabeza, vencido. No había caso, jamás podría mentirle a Mello, siempre le descubría.

-Si, bien. Fumé mientras no estabas…-admitió mirándole desde abajo. – ¡Pero era porque estaba preocupado por ti!

-¡No uses esas excusas, Matt!

-¡No son excusas! – Se defendió, acercándose al rubio.- Te extrañé…

Mihael solo se limitó a mirarle sin moverse. Había extrañado mucho esa voz, esos ojos mirándole tan atentamente. Se acercó también lentamente, sonriendo de lado, sin dejar atrás esa sonrisa cruel tan característica en el.

Se habían quedado tan sólo a unos centímetros, contemplándose mutuamente un momento, para que luego el pelirrojo acortara la distancia de forma lenta, haciendo que el contacto entre sus labios fuera tan solo un roce.

"_Creo_ _que ya me he hecho adicto a tus labios_… _Como al chocolate_."

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Mello, donde antes había visto aquella herida. El principio de todas sus preocupaciones por el rubio había comenzado con tan solo unos rasguños…

"_Quizás es una obsesión_…"

Pasó su otra mano deslizándose por el cuerpo del otro, desde su pecho hasta su cintura, manteniéndola ahí mientras movía la mano que se encontraba en el cuello de Mello por su espalda, acariciándole.

Escuchó su quejido.

Supuso porque había sido, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, llevando esa mano también hasta su cintura, para instarle a que se sentara sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Mello lo hizo, pero tan pronto como intentó colocar su mano en su trasero para acariciarle, el rubio le jaló del cabello hacía atrás.

-Aw...-

-¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una puta?-preguntó, acercando su rostro al de Matt, mirándole amenazador.

No es que le disgustara como le tocaba, si no como iban las cosas. Él solía dominar la situación y ahora parecía una muñeca completamente a la merced del pelirrojo. Su lado sádico salió a relucir.

-No, no es eso… - se disculpó Matt, cerrando los ojos ante el jalón que le daba Mello. ¡El no era de goma para que le tratara así T-T!

-¿Entonces quien demonios te crees para tratarme así? – siseó contra su oído, deslizando su mano libre bajo la playera a rayas, tocando con suavidad la piel blanca, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara bufidos de desesperación.

Sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Matt, para luego girarla hacia su cuello y morderlo con fuerza moderada.

-Ngh… Mello… - soltó desesperado. Quería tocarle, quería besarlo, quería hacerle tantas cosas… pero esta mano tras de su cabeza no le permitía hacer nada. – Sue—Suéltame…

-¿Me estas ordenando? – gruñó aún con sus labios pegados a su cuello, deslizando su lengua por donde antes había dejado su marca…

Era tan dulce…

-No…- se mordió los labios. Mello le estaba torturando de la peor forma que podía, peor que quitarle los cigarrillos, peor que no dejarlo dormir en la cama…

Deslizó una de sus manos bajo la playera negra del rubio, acariciando con suavidad su abdomen, pasando hacia su cintura, y juntando sus caderas lo más cercanas que podía. Cerró los ojos, extasiado.

-Más te vale...-masculló, ondulando ligeramente sus caderas, provocando una enloquecedora fricción.

Bien, estaba claro que él nunca había tenido una relación homosexual, pero aún así era un hombre, sabía perfectamente como tocar a otro para que se sintiera en las nubes. Después de todo, las zonas erógenas eran las mismas.

Comenzó un suave vaivén, procurando aplicar fuerza en su movimiento para que fuera perceptible a través de la tela de sus pantalones. El largo jadeo que Matt provocó le indicó que la presión era la justa y el pelirrojo estaba disfrutando de aquello.

-Levanta los brazos...-pidió el mayor, levantándole la prenda superior.

Pero el rubio negó. Extrañando a Matt, pero pronto supuso el porque. Sus vendas. Había una cruzándole el pecho, mientras un par de parches cubrían sus hombros. Eso era lo que no dejaba ver la playera. Esperaba que no tuviera también cubierta de vendas las piernas, pero estaba dudando seriamente de eso.

Cerró los ojos un momento, esperando a que Matt se decidiera a hacer algo. Sintió unos suaves toques sobre sus labios, que luego fueron reemplazados por los de Matt, quien le besaba como si fuera la última vez que lo hacían.

RIIIIIING

Mello se detuvo abruptamente, empujando al pelirrojo contra el sillón quizás con demasiada fuerza. El teléfono de la casa de Matt estaba sonando.

Entrecerró los ojos nuevamente cuando el mayor se había levantado y comenzado a besar, morder y lamer su cuello.

-Matt… el teléfono…- jadeó, viendo como al otro lado de la habitación se encendía la luz del identificador de llamadas.

-No importa… - bufó, abrazando de forma posesiva la cintura del rubio.

Frunció el ceño. El perro no le estaba obedeciendo, a pesar de que la estaba pasando MUY bien, no podía permitirlo.

-¡Auch! – se quejó el pelirrojo, cuando Mello le había dado tamaño zape, y se había levantado. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustó?

El rubio se sonrojó abruptamente. No era que no le hubiera gustado, al contrario ¡Le había gustado mucho! Pero no podían hacer 'eso' ahora… El tenía aquellas heridas que seguro al pelirrojo no le gustaría verlas…

Y una perfecta excusa, era que estaba sonando el teléfono.

-Ve y contesta maldición-gruñó, ignorando su pregunta, mirando la pequeña planta de interior como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

Matt supo que no le contestaría, pero el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio evidenciaba todo. Y no por nada había jadeado tal y como él mismo lo había hecho, se mordió ligeramente el labio, ocultando una sonrisita divertida en cuanto vio las marcas rojizas en el cuello del otro, producto de sus labios.

-¡¿Es que quieres que conteste yo?!-

-¡Voy!-contestó, corriendo hacia el teléfono.

No vaya a ser que Mello se le ocurriera golpearle y dejarle inconsciente.

-¿Sí?-contestó, sin siquiera mirar el número. ¿Para que? Igual debía contestar.

-Matt, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó una voz con coquetería.

Supo de inmediato quien era, uno de los chicos con los que había tenido una relación medianamente larga, él no solía mantener relaciones de más de tres meses, pero él había sido con quien estuvo medio año...

Además, él había sido su primer amor (por muy cursi que sonara)

-Teru...-murmuró.

-Matt, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó, con voz extrañada.

Pero Matt estaba sinceramente sorprendido, hacía más de un mes que no tenía contacto con él, porque usualmente Mikami le contactaba para verse, y él no se negaba.

Mikami se negaba a tener una relación de verdad con él porque era menor de edad, mientras él, era fiscal.

-No, nada…- se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a la ventana.

¿Hace cuanto que no escuchaba esa voz al otro lado del teléfono? Sencillamente ya pensaba que se había olvidado de el completamente. Y seguro era lo mejor.

Pero le llamaba justamente ahora, cuando estaba con Mello.

-Siento mucho no haberte llamado antes – dijo con voz dolida – pero he estado con mucho trabajo… ya sabes, mi prestigio ha ido en aumento y la demanda es mas grande…

-Claro, entiendo…

-Te he extrañado…- continuó con voz aterciopelada. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, conocía ese tono. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.- No espero el momento en que pueda volver a verte…

Mello, que estaba sentado en el sillón más cercano a Matt, escuchaba perfectamente toda la conversación de aquel tipo con él. Y sintió como le hervía la sangre de solo pensar al pelirrojo con cualquier otro.

-¿Quién es él, Matt? – frunció el ceño, viendo como él volteaba a verle y no le decía ni una puta palabra.

-Disculpa, estoy un poco ocupado en estos momentos… - dijo algo incómodo, esperando que Teru no le dijera más cosas 'raras' por teléfono.

-Bien, te llamo más tarde – susurró meloso, diciendo luego algo que Mello no alcanzó a entender, pero que seguro no era nada bueno, considerando el sonrojo en la cara de SU perro.

-Ok, adiós – le cortó rápidamente, volviéndose hacia el rubio, nervioso – Mello n—no es lo que tu crees…

-¿Y qué se supone que es lo que creo? – dijo con forzado tono de calma.

-No lo sé, pero seguramente no es algo bueno-contestó, colocando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo, pidiendo calma.

Pero el ceño fruncido de Mello junto con esa sonrisita cínica de calma, le ponían los pelos de punta. Quizás sería buena idea conseguirse un telefono que fuera más silencioso... y de paso, colocar música todo el día, para disimular...

-Matt...-

-Nada, no es nada malo-aseguró, riendo nervioso.

-"Te he extrañado tanto..." "No puedo esperar para verte..."-remedó, con un tonito sensual pero claramente burlón.-¿Eso es nada?

Matt sabía que de ese interrogatorio no se podía salvar, después de todo era sospechoso... aunque pensándolo mejor... ¿No que Mello y él sólo eran amigos sexuales? ¿Por qué carajos le estaba dando explicaciones?

Si se acostaba con Mikami o lo que fuera que hiciera con cualquier otro, no tenía que ser de su importancia.

-Es... un 'amigo'-respondió finalmente, decidido a no esconder nada.

Quizás así podía ver a Mello celoso...

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**


	7. Chapter 7

"**T**aste**M**y**L**ove_**"**_

**M**att**x****M**ello

**AU – Yaoi – Shonen-ai**

**T**en**R**an**-S**ama** & F**aye**-BD**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Se volteó, dándole la espalda a Matt, estrujando las sábanas con furia entre sus dedos. Desde que ese tal 'Teru' le había llamado todo había ido de mal en peor. Ahora el perro le salía con que era 'amigo' de ese tal idiota.

Lo había dicho a propósito, estaba seguro. Porque, por lo que había escuchado, ellos no eran amigos.

Eran amantes.

-Mello, no puedes estar enojado conmigo para siempre… - le dijo Matt, desde el otro lado de la cama, intentando tocarle, pero el rubio le rechazaba de un fuerte manotazo.

Y de hecho, ya tenía las manos rojas de tantos golpes que le había dado.

-Mello – le rogó, pero el rubio no le hizo el menor caso, ensimismado.

Keehl no sabía por qué le resultaba tan desagradable el hecho de que Matt tuviera otra persona además de el. Cuando comenzaron la relación, el había dejado claro de que era sin ataduras, pero nunca habría pensado que el pelirrojo estuviera con otra persona… Además, un intenso dolor en el pecho se le hacía presente cuando pensaba aquello.

-Tú dijiste que era sin ataduras… - le dijo, tratando de aclararlo.

Matt se golpeó mentalmente por su plan, supuso que Mello no le diría directamente que estaba celoso, pero no pensó que no le dejaría siquiera tocarle mientras dormían. ¡Eso era cruel!

Para su suerte Mikami no había vuelto a llamar como había prometido, seguramente le había salido algún imprevisto como siempre, más de una vez le había cancelado una cita por tener casos de última hora...

... aunque luego se lo recompensaba con creces...

Sacudió la cabeza negando fuertemente, intentando bloquear todos los pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con aquél pelinegro que quitaba hasta el hipo.

Y su voz...

"¡Ya! Deja de pensar en eso T-T" se regañó, sentándose en la cama.

Si Mello supiera la clase de pensamientos que tenía en ese momento, seguro y le sacaría del departamento, a pesar de que fuera suyo.

-Ya quédate quieto, perro – le regañó el rubio, sin verlo – si no quieres dormir en el sofá.

-Ya… - se rindió, volviéndose a acostar, mirando la cabellera rubia frente a su rostro.

Sabía que con Mikami la pasaba MUY bien, pero no era más que una relación meramente sexual. Ambos buscaban desahogarse de alguna forma, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía nada especial por el.

Pero con Mello era distinto. No mentía al decirle que le gustaba mucho, le quería. No había punto de comparación en ambas relaciones.

Y lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Estas dormido? – le susurró al oído con suavidad, sintiendo el escalofrío que le había provocado.

-No, lo iba a estar cuando me hablaste – refutó aburrido, de veras trataba de dormir, y el suave aliento de Matt en su nuca le hacía adormilarse, pero ahora venía y le hablaba. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero aclarar las cosas – respondió, apoyándose en su codo para poder ver mejor la cara del rubio. –

-No hay nada que aclarar. – bufó, cubriéndose aún mas con las mantas.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué estás molesto?-preguntó, ladeando su rostro para mirarle un poco sobre su hombro.

-No lo estoy, perro idiota.

-¿Ves? Sólo me dices "idiota" cuando estás enojado-replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Que no lo estoy Matt-procuró modular exageradamente el nombre del pelirrojo.

Matt suspiró frustrado, mientras Mello se arropaba más, intentando quitarle el contacto. Le ponía nervioso.

-Mikami es mi 'amigo sexual'-masculló, sentándose pero ahora mirando hacia la cabecera- Le conozco desde que estaba en primer año de instituto... él iba en último año...

Sabía que esa sería lo única manera de aclarar las cosas, Mello no le preguntaría, así que él mismo debía darle toda la información. Además, desde que había comenzado a hablar de él, Mello le miraba de reojo, aunque casi ni se notara.

Le estaba prestando atención.

-Es una larga historia… - continuó, sin mirar ningún lugar en específico, sumido en sus recuerdos – pero en pocas palabras, diría que fue a causa de él que me volví bisexual…

Mello apretaba inconcientemente la almohada, y sin embargo escuchando atentamente, sin querer oírle realmente. El ver la expresión ida de Matt, las sonrisas que a veces soltaba al contarle cuando el tal Mikami le había correspondido, y cuando la cambiaba a una dolida al relatar cuando sus padres se habían enterado de la relación que tenía con el otro, todo aquello hacía que los celos se apoderaran de el, inevitablemente.

¿Celos? Claro, pero no eran celos de pareja ni nada así, eran los celos egoístas de cuando alguien se mete con lo tuyo… O por lo menos eso quería creer.

Pero se engañaba.

-…Ahora trabaja como fiscal – concluía, jugando con su pijama – y no nos vemos muy seguido.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso? – dijo molesto, sentándose en la cama. Matt no le debía ninguna explicación…

Porque solo era "Amigos con derecho a roce…"

Matt volvió a tierra, viendo fijamente los ojos azules de Mello. Celos.

-No quiero que estés celoso – respondió sonriendo y pasando una mano por los cabellos rubios. – Yo te quiero a ti…

Apretó los dientes, furioso. ¡Y lo decía como si nada!

-No estoy celoso.

Matt suspiró, para luego simplemente ladear la cabeza mirándole divertido. Si no sintiera celos (de cualquier tipo de celos) no estaría tan molesto, mirándole con odio y cobijándose como si las sabanas tuvieran la culpa de algo.

-Entonces simplemente olvídalo-masculló.

-Tú me estás contando de los revolcones que te das con él-replicó, manoteando la mano del otro, que aún estaba jugando con su cabello-Yo no te he pedido explicaciones.

-¿Por qué estás enojado entonces?-

"No le estoy diciendo mis experiencias sexuales... maldición" pensó el pelirrojo, casi gruñendo del enojo. ¡Sólo quería ser claro con Mello! Él siempre lo tomaba mal...

-¡Que no lo estoy!-refutó nuevamente, hastiado.

-Bien, no lo estás – concluyó irónicamente, recostándose de espaldas a Mello, sonriendo divertido. El rubio nunca iba a aceptarlo, así que mejor no presionarlo para quedar en buenos términos.

Frunció la boca en un berrinche, Matt no le creía. Tenía unas ganas asesinas de patear a Matt para que cayera de la cama y así se borrara esa estúpida sonrisita condescendiente del rostro del pelirrojo.

En fin.

-¡Ahh! – se quejó cuando su cabeza chocó contra el velador, dejándole una nada agradable sensación en la parte superior de esta.

Sonrisa sádica por parte de Mello, quien se volvió a acostar dispuesto a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban de la noche en completa paz. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y suspiró cansado, odiaba las facetas infantiles de Mello. En especial aquellas en las que la venganza iba acompañada de un golpe. Pero seguro que con eso ya se había calmado y sería mejor no hablarle en el resto de la noche para no sufrir daños similares.

Volvió a treparse a la cama, y a acostarse, sin dejar de ver la cabeza rubia.

-Infantil…-musitó contra la almohada, para al fin cerrar los ojos.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Un golpe seco a la mesa y un papel dejado sobre su pupitre fue todo lo que vio en cuanto saltó al despertarse de mala manera. Miró asustado al rubio que le veía con una sonrisita perversa.

Lo había hecho apropósito.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, tomando entre sus dedos la hoja, viendo un calendario con fechas marcadas.

-La temporada, va a empezar en una semana-explicó brevemente-Así que vendrás a un entrenamiento diurno por semana, además aún no te presento al equipo.

-¿Presentar?

-Sí, o ¿Crees que llegaras y jugar sin conocer a tus compañeros?-Mello bufó, casi pidiendo paciencia.

-No me gustan las presentaciones...-murmuró mientras bostezaba tapándose la boca, somnoliento.

Pronto un ligero pinchazo en la cabeza le indicó que el ligero chichón que tenía se había resentido por el gesto. Maldito Mello y sus patadas certeras...

Malditos muebles.

-Te guste o no, es un juego de equipo, así que tendrás que ir a los entrenamientos matutinos el sábado y el domingo – continuó, tomando la silla del puesto de adelante y acercándola para sentarse.

-Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado – contestó, tomando el papel y observándolo sin cuidado.

-Pues es un nuevo acuerdo 'democrático' – subió los pies a la mesa de Matt, balanceándose en la silla.- Así que no se te ocurra hacer planes con el tipo ese.

Levantó la vista. ¿Hacer planes? ¿Acaso a Mello aún le rondaba el asunto del otro día? Sonrió, y tarde, el rubio se dio cuenta del error.

-No, Matt – se adelantó, viéndolo con aburrimiento.

-No he dicho nada.

-Lo ibas a hacer.

La campana para entrar a clases sonó a lo lejos, y el rubio se levantó con pesar y se dirigió a la entrada del salón, sin pasar desapercibido por ninguno de los que iban entrando.

-¿Ese no era Keehl? – preguntó uno de sus compañeros, viendo a Matt con asombro.

-Si ¿y?

-¡¿Eres amigo de Keehl?!

"La palabra tiene muchas definiciones, Smith" pensó algo resignado, asintiendo. Le miró extrañado cuando su compañero le miró con asombro.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-preguntó, sin saber porque tanta sorpresa.

Mello era un tipo común, si, sádico e insoportable en innumerables ocasiones, pero era normal a esta edad... o tal vez no.

-¿Bromeas?-negó suavemente-¡Es el capitán del equipo de soccer!

-¿Y?

-¡Es el más codiciado por las chicas!-exclamó con un tonito de "no me creo que no sepas, idiota"-Deberías dejar de dormirte y quizás lo sabrías.

-No me interesa... como si fuera el príncipe de China, me importaría menos aún-replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego estirarse con pereza.

-¿No es por eso que estás con él? ¿Por su popularidad?-preguntó extrañado.

-No, cualquier imbécil que se acerque por ese motivo es un bastardo...-masculló, para luego ver como el profesor entraba al aula y su compañero le quedaba mirando extrañado.

"Hay que ser idiota para acercarse a Mello por esa tontería..." pensó, cabreado.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-Mail Jeevas, pueden llamarme Matt – dijo, frente a una tropa de extrañados jugadores.

-No se que te hizo unirte al fin – comentó Miller al pelirrojo, colocándole una mano en su hombro – pero bienvenido seas.

-Gracias.

Miró hacia el rubio capitán, que a lo lejos platicaba con el entrenador. No sabía como demonios le había convencido de que acudiera a las prácticas matutinas. Se estiró, bostezando cansado ¡Se había levantado a las 6 a.m.! Y pensar que debía hacer lo mismo durante los 3 fin de semana siguientes…

-¡A correr, ya! – gritó el entrenado, con voz autoritaria cuando Mello se había dirigido a las canchas.

Los jugadores comenzaron a moverse, corriendo alrededor de la gran cancha de fútbol. Miller logró alcanzar al rubio, que iba a la cabeza de todos, por al menos una vuelta.

-¿Cómo hiciste que Jeevas se uniera a nosotros? – le preguntó, algo jadeante por el ritmo que llevaba el capitán.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque yo lo intenté mil veces y nunca accedió.

-Quizás no utilizaste los métodos adecuados – Mello sonrió de lado, aumentando la velocidad, dejando muy atrás al pelinegro.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la semi sonrisa de Matt cuando Miller se quedó atrás, alejándose de su amo.

"Que al menos conserve la distancia..."pensó divertido.

Siguieron corriendo unos minutos más, dándole por lo menos 30 vueltas a la cancha, basta decir que eso dejó agotado al pobre pelirrojo, que no estaba en sus mejores días.

-¿Te cansas con tan poco?-le preguntó el rubio, golpeándole un hombro.

Claro, frente a los demás chicos no podían demostrar nada más, sólo un par de chicos... brutos, solo como ellos podían ser.

-Tengo sueño...-

-Y a mi un carajo que lo tengas-replicó, frunciendo el ceño.-Acordamos que vendrías a las prácticas matutinas.

-¿Acordamos?-

Golpe directo en la cabeza, dejándolo sentado en el suelo de un duro golpe. Sus piernas no resistían su peso.

-Aw... ¡Mello!-se quejó.

-Cállate.- ordenó, volteando la vista hacia donde se estaban reuniendo sus compañeros. Seguro que Matt le había puesto de esas caritas, y si lo veía así en el suelo le daban ganas de…

Bueno, pensamientos que no vienen al caso.

Por su parte, tal y como había predicho el rubio, Matt había puesto un adorable puchero. Cuando se dio por enterado de que este no lo veía, sonrió y se puso de pie como pudo. Se acercó al oído de Mello, susurrándole rápidamente.

-Espero una recompensa cuando lleguemos a casa… - y se fue caminando de lo más pancho hacia el grupo.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! – le gritó sin darse cuenta.

Todos voltearon a verle extrañados, al igual que Matt.

-¿Y ustedes qué miran? – les enfrentó. Nadie se atrevió a refutarle nada.

"_Es adorable_" Sonrió el pelirrojo, mirando como la cabeza rubia se perdía entre los demás jugadores.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Matt, apoyándose en la espalda de Mello, quien estaba sentado frente a la mesa del escritorio, con una pila de libros gruesos y seguro aburridos.

-Estudio, genio. ¿Qué no se nota? – frunció el ceño por la peso del pelirrojo sobre el, y porque el fuerte y embriagante olor de la colonia de Matt le rodeaba, haciéndole perder la concentración.

Una gota cayó al cuaderno de Mello.

-¿Qué dem—.? –volteó enojado, apartándole. Matt levaba el cabello húmedo.

Casi babeó ante la vista del pelirrojo con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué? – le interrogó, al ver el adorable sonrojo en la cara del rubio.

-¡Vístete imbécil!-reclamó, empujándole hacia la cama.

Con tan "mala" suerte que el pelirrojo quedó sentado, en una posición bastante sugerente si se tomaba en cuenta que solo traía la ligera toalla, cubriendo sus partes púdicas y totalmente húmedas, con olor a jabón y colonia...

Mello literalmente babeaba ante la escena.

-Aw... siempre con el maltrato, es que contigo no se puede...-farfulló Matt, rascándose la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, sin ver que pronto, el rubio le empujó por los hombros, dejándole ahora recostado-¿Qué-?

-Cállate-masculló, tapándole los ojos con su mano izquierda, mientras le besaba.

Al diablo pensar en estudiar, por ahora quería hacer algo interesante con Matt. Algo que le quitara el estrés y dejara satisfecho al mismo tiempo.

Su mano derecha se apoyó al costado de la cabeza del pelirrojo, intentando no apoyar todo su peso contra el cuerpo del otro, pero las manos de Matt le instaron a sentarse sobre las caderas del otro, rozándose.

'Mmmh...' fue lo único que se escuchó, mientras sus labios aún batallaban.

Se acomodó, de tal forma que sus cuerpos se rozaran completamente. Matt frunció el ceño, sin dejar de besar a Mello. El rubio aún estaba vestido, y el solo traía una toalla.

Era demasiada desventaja, si contaba el hecho de que el estaba abajo, y no podía hacer mucho. Tomó al capitán por las caderas, empujándolo para quedar arriba y quitar aquella mano de sus ojos. Se alejó un poco, disfrutando de el quejido de frustración de Mello y sus intentos por comenzar otro beso.

-Deja… - reclamó, cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo sobre su hombro, impidiendo alcanzar su rostro.

-Quiero mi recompensa, Mello – dijo lentamente, acercándose a su oído, y mordiendo de forma juguetona el lóbulo de su oreja.

Como un perro.

Gruñó, le desesperaba la lentitud de Matt. ¡Además no le dejaba actuar! Solo le tenía ahí, bajo su merced y lo que el quisiera hacer. Llevó sus manos a la espalda del pelirrojo, presionándole.

-¿Estás impaciente? – se burló, con los labios pegados a su cuello, sintiendo como este respiraba profundo, conteniendo el aire cuando rozó con sus dientes, y jadeando cuando finalmente le mordió.

-Ya… deja de jugar - se quejó, arañándole la espalda. Contuvo un gemido cuando le mordió con más fuerza.

-La recompensa será mejor si esperamos...-murmuró, procurando separar las piernas del rubio para colocarse entre ellas.

Lentamente, comenzó a quitarle esos malditos y excitantes pantalones, sonriendo contra el cuello del rubio en cuento sintió su respiración agitada, cuando sus dedos se enredaron entre las cuerdas del pantalón. Tiró de ellas con firmeza, logrando que el rubio despertara.

Y así le gustaba.

Luego de jugar un momento con el cuero de los pantalones, procedió a quitar la camiseta, dándole el mismo tratamiento, tratando de que sus dedos rozaran lo más posible la suave y firme piel del cuerpo del rubio.

-Quítate eso...-murmuró el rubio, tratando a tientas de quitar la toalla húmeda de la cintura del otro.

-Quítala tú-replicó, riendo divertido.

-¿Me estás contradiciendo? – gruñó, tomándole del cuello para atraerlo hacia el, quizás presionándole demasiado, pero qué mas daba.

-Si – contestó normalmente, quitando finalmente esa estúpida camiseta y bajando una de sus manos por su pecho suavemente, desesperándole. Se deleitó con la expresión excitada del rubio cuando llegó a la parte baja de su abdomen. - ¿Qué pasa?

-C—cállate. – replicó, mordiendo sus labios, tratando de contener sus fuertes gemidos. Matt le torturaba lentamente, deslizando sus largos dedos por lo que llamaba su zona sensible, haciéndole apartar sus manos de los hombros del pelirrojo y aferrarlos con fuerza a la cama, estrujando las sábanas.

¿Cómo era que Matt era tan bueno en eso?

-Ahora vendrá lo bueno...-murmuró,

Mello no tenía experiencia en esos terrenos (hablando de la parte homosexual) pero él podía hacer que todo aquello fuera lo más satisfactorio y placentero posible.

Para ambos.

Sonrió cuando el rostro de Mello se contrajo, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas (que de seguro era más por la excitación que por otra cosa) y un largo y lastimero jadeo escapó de sus labios.

Le encantaba.

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

**T**en**R**an: owo! Wiii puedo dejar notas y actualizando para que no me maten xD, porque es mi culpa ese hecho ú.u! dadasdasdasd! T3T Faye-chan perdonamee…

Bueno, son las 7.31am, y me alisto para ir al colegio D: me toca Ed. Física así que aprovecho para no llegar como un cadáver en la tarde! Ojala hayan disfrutado el fic:3 Byeh!

Reviews! Ò.o


End file.
